Obsesión Artificial
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro tenía muchos secretos, pero de todos ellos Karin era el más grande. Ella era la clave para salvarlo de la locura... aunque también podría ser la que termine de arrastrarlo al oscuro agujero de la absoluta demencia. / ¡Reto FanFiction!
1. Chapter 1

Obsesión Artificial.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Hitsugaya Toshiro, el genio juvenil más reconocido del siglo XXII y uno de los solteros más codiciados de todo Japón, vive aquí, en una ciudad cuya atracción turística principal es que se quedaron atrapados en el siglo XVIII?- Takaede Megumi, hija de un empresario multimillonario, preguntó horrorizada a Hinamori Momo, hermana adoptiva del mencionado Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-Sí, Takaede-san.- la castaña de ojos marrones miró a la castaña de ojos verdes. –Sé que es bastante contradictorio, pero Shiro-chan nació aquí y quiere pasar el resto de su vida aquí en Seireitei. No tienes de que preocuparte, el resto de la ciudad vive su vida usando faroles de gas pero en su casa hay electricidad. Terminaras acostumbrándote al lugar.- sonrió tratando de ser amable.

El contraste entre las dos castañas era evidente. Momo era de estatura baja, de cabello corto con un pequeño broche que la otra mujer había calificado de "anticuado" al igual que a su kimono floreado color fucsia y sus sandalias y medias Tabi, con un flequillo natural un poco ladeado y ojos grandes e inocentes, era considerada por muchos una mujer muy bonita pese a que nunca usaba más maquillaje que un simple resaltador de pestañas o un labial. Megumi, por otro lado, era alta y su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura perfectamente alisado y su flequillo caía en V hacía el inicio de su nariz recta, mientras que su ropa estaba al día con la moda actual con una blusa que dejaba los hombros al descubierto y una falda casi completamente transparente de no ser por una franja de tela real que cubría de la vista solo lo estrictamente necesario, su rostro no estaba excesivamente cargado de maquillaje pero seguía teniendo bastante y la mueca de desagrado no se iba de sus labios mientras apretaba su bolso contra su pecho. Ninguna de las dos era exactamente voluptuosa, Megumi tenía un poco más de pecho que Momo producto de cirugías que no habían sido tan buenas como ella quería pero ambas eran más bien delgadas, solo que Takaede se veía un poco más huesuda.

Iban en un auto conducido por un chofer contratado por el hermano adoptivo de la más baja camino a la mansión de este mismo en la ya mencionada ciudad Seireitei famosa por no haber avanzado tecnológicamente desde el siglo XVIII pues siempre fue muy aislada hasta las últimas décadas, pero irónicamente en esa ciudad nació una de las mentes más brillantes del actual siglo XXII.

-No tengo porque acostumbrarme a este lugar.- comentó Megumi. –Soy su prometida, Toshiro-kun tendrá que escucharme cuando le diga después de la boda que lo mejor será mudarnos para criar a nuestros hijos en un ambiente adecuado para que sigan sus pasos o los de su abuelo, mi querido papi.- se llevó una mano al pecho con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Suerte con eso…- solo pudo decir Hinamori, pues ya bien conocía a su hermanito menor y sabía que no había fuerza en el mundo que lo hiciera abandonar su preciada mansión en una de las tantas colinas que rodeaban la ciudad. –Esta ciudad es buena para un inventor, aunque no lo creas. Como nadie más usa instalaciones eléctricas excepto algunas empresas que él ya se encargó de comprar para no recibir quejas, no temé causar apagones que los ciudadanos puedan resentir y tiene a su completa disposición la planta energética de la ciudad. Y aunque eres su prometida, no creas que él es una persona fácil. Aún no se conocen bien y solo se casaran este San Valentín para cumplir con la ley.- suspiró tristemente.

Sabía que Toshiro no estaba muy emocionado con este matrimonio, pero la ley que instalaron hace un par de décadas era muy inflexible en cuanto a los matrimonios. Antes de cumplir treinta años cada persona debía estar casada o sí no los obligaban a casarse con alguien que el Estado decidiría y en caso de máxima negación se podía llegar a arrestar a quienes no cumplían. La ley fue impuesta debido a la crisis de déficit de nacimientos que el país había estado sufriendo antes y debían admitir que estaba funcionando un poco. Su hermano no quería perder credibilidad del gobierno al no obedecer esa ley por más que no estuviera de acuerdo, con sus veinticinco años su tiempo se agotaba así que cedió a la oferta de uno de sus socios y accedió a desposar a su hija de veintiún años.

-Los matrimonios arreglados para cumplir con la ley son la moda de hoy, Hinamori-chan, actualízate.- la menor rió cruelmente. –Entiendo que tengas treinta, ya estés casada y todo, pero los jóvenes de ahora estamos mucho más acostumbrados a estas cosas.- la miró con desagradable condescendía. –Aunque, sí hay algo que no entiendo, es cómo Hitsugaya-kun duró tanto tiempo soltero. Con su apariencia todos esperaban que se casara antes de los veintitrés años.- llevó un dedo a su barbilla.

-Él se iba a casar a los veintidós.- asintió con un suspiro, su mirada de pronto se tornó triste. –Estaba realmente enamorado de la chica, eran amigos desde pequeños y cuando ella se mudó no había semana en la que no se escribieran el uno al otro. Pero… no estoy muy segura de qué pasó con ellos. Habían decidido casarse por medio de las cartas y cuando ella acordó ir a vivir con él de pronto… él simplemente no volvió a escribirle. Se encerró en su laboratorio y empezó a trabajar en su asistente robótico que…-

-¿Su asistente robótico?- la otra castaña de repente la interrumpió. -¿Te refieres a ese robot que es el más parecido a un humano?-

-Así es.- no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa pese a que hablar de la anterior prometida de su hermano la deprimió. –Shiro-chan es muy reconocido por crear al primer robot físicamente más parecido a un humano hasta la fecha, aunque no ha hablado mucho al respecto en la prensa, es su mayor orgullo y nunca se separa de su invento.- rió tiernamente. –Al menos lo sé por lo que me ha dicho Rangiku-san, nuestra madre adoptiva. Hace mucho que no visitó la casa, así que no he tenido el placer de ver al robot aun pues ni siquiera en revistas o en internet hay fotos.-

-Mi papi vio al robot.- presumió la más joven como sí el "logro" fuera suyo. –Dijo que es bastante impresionante, servicial y que no se le despega a Hitsugaya-kun. Es increíble que tendré un robot sirviente para mí.- aplaudió entusiasmada. Momo la miró mal.

-No es tuyo, es de Shiro-chan y no podrás usarlo sin su autorización.- dijo con firmeza. –Además, Rangiku-san me ha dicho que lo ayuda en sus experimentos, así que no creo que lo rebaje a cumplir las órdenes de una… joven como tú.- entrecerró sus ojos castaños.

-Solo estás celosa.- le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

La castaña mayor resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos y en cambio volvió su vista al paisaje exterior, feliz de que solo faltaban pocos minutos para llegar a la casa donde se había criado de niña, aunque sabía que su hermanito recientemente le había hecho muchas modificaciones y la agrandó al menos dos veces. Desde que se casó hace tres años no había vuelto al lugar y pese a que le escribían constantemente extrañaba mucho a su familia.

Era una lástima que el motivo de su visita ahora mismo fuera llevar a la nueva prometida de su hermano allí por pedido de él ya que daba la casualidad de que vivían en la misma ciudad, la chica no era exactamente su tipo favorito de persona, pero no podía desaprovechar la excusa para volver. Shiro-chan cambió un poco luego de que la boda con su anterior prometida se canceló y ya no volvió a invitarla, estuvo muy contenta cuando la invitó a través de su última carta hace un par de semanas así que simplemente debía tolerar a la no-tan-encantadora Takaede Megumi.

No recordaba mucho de cómo era la anterior prometida, pues solo la vio cuando era una niña un par de veces antes de que fuera a estudiar a la universidad de Tokio y todo lo que sabía se lo contó Rangiku-san, pero sabía que era una buena chica y le agradaba bastante, incluso habían intercambiado algunas cartas sobre la planeación de la boda antes de que ella simplemente no volviera a hablar con nadie en la familia. No sabía qué pasó entre ellos para que de repente todo simplemente se cancelara.

-¡Damas, ya hemos llegado!- anunció su entusiasta chofer mientras entraban a una propiedad que les abrió las puertas dejándoles ver el camino que conducía a la gran mansión, mucho más grande que la casa grande normal donde Hinamori pasó su infancia.

Luego de un minuto más de conducir, finalmente aparcaron frente a la casa donde ya los esperaba una sonriente Matsumoto Rangiku. Bajaron y Momo de inmediato corrió a saludar a la mujer mientras el chofer sacaba las maletas del auto y las cargaba hasta dentro de la mansión. Megumi se quedó un poco más rezagada comiéndose con los ojos a la enorme y lujosa mansión donde iba a vivir con su futuro esposo.

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Momo-chan!- Rangiku la sofocó en su pecho por un momento antes de finalmente liberarla. -¿Dónde está la chica?- miró emocionada detrás de ella. -¡Oh, ahí está! ¡¿Tú debes ser Takaede-san, verdad?!- corrió hacia la chica y le dio un fuerte abrazo. -¿Lista para formar parte de la familia?- le guiñó un ojo.

-Por supuesto.- Megumi sonrió forzadamente, sus ojos fijándose en el amplio pecho de la mujer mayor. -¿Puedo preguntar qué es usted de mi futuro marido?- alzó una ceja.

-Yo crié a ese jovencito y esta muchacha.- tomó a Momo del brazo. –Pero formalmente soy la ama de llaves de la casa. Puedes llamarme suegra sí quieres.- rió escandalosamente.

-¿Llamar suegra a una ama de llaves? Ugh…- Megumi susurró eso por lo bajo, pero estaba tan cerca de ellas que ambas escucharon a la perfección.

Rangiku perdió la sonrisa por un momento en lo que compartía una mirada curiosa con Momo, aunque al segundo siguiente volvió a sonreír como si nada.

-En fin, queridas. ¡Vayamos a la casa! El capitán nos espera.- aun jalando a Momo, empezó a dirigirlas a la mansión.

-¿Capitán?- preguntó Megumi confundida.

-Así llama Rangiku-san a Shiro-chan por la época en la que fue capitán de un equipo de futbol en la secundaria.- informó Momo.

-Oh.-

Llegaron a la puerta de la mansión luego de pasar el pequeño sendero con el chofer siguiéndolas de cerca con las maletas. Cuando ingresaron, la más bajita de inmediato sintió la nostalgia invadirla. Desde hace tres años que no volvía al lugar donde se crió. Era agradable estar de vuelta.

La joven prometida de su hermano se maravilló de inmediato ante la majestuosidad de la gran mansión hecha de madera pulida casi en su totalidad, con hermosas lámparas decorando las paredes y candelabros en los techos.

-Veo que por fin han llegado.- Momo jadeó contenta al ver a su hermanito bajar por las escaleras. ¡Hace tanto que no lo veía en persona! Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció al ver a una chica muy familiar siguiendo al famoso inventor. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hinamori. Ah, y es un placer conocernos por fin, Takaede, estoy seguro de que este matrimonio nos beneficiara a ambos.-

-También estoy segura de eso, Toshiro-sama.- canturreó alegre la mujer, pero luego frunció el ceño al fijarse en la persona detrás de su prometido. –Uhh… Toshiro-sama ¿podrías explicarme quién es esa chica y por qué está tan cerca de ti?- obviamente ya estaba totalmente celosa.

-Con gusto.- una leve sonrisa tiró de los labios de Hitsugaya mientras se volvió hacia la chica de cabellos negros atados en una coleta, vestida con un vestido negro sencillo corto hasta las rodillas y un delantal blanco, dándole la apariencia de una criada. –Esta es Karin. Seguramente ya habrás oído de ella… es mi más famosa creación.-

-¡Oh!- la boca de Takaede cayó. -¡¿Ella es el robot?!- la miró impresionada. –Increíble… ¡Realmente parece humana!-

-Sí…- susurró Momo aun mirando al robot. –Realmente parece una réplica perfecta de Karin-chan.- dijo eso en voz demasiado baja para que Megumi la escuche, pero Rangiku sí pudo hacerlo y le envió una mirada de disculpa, seguramente por haberle ocultado ese dato por tanto tiempo.

Toshiro y Karin terminaron de bajar por las escaleras y se acercaron más a ellas, entonces fue cuando la treintañera pudo escuchar el sonido característico de metal y engranajes moviéndose cada vez que ella hacía un movimiento. En verdad era un robot… Pero se parecía tanto a Karin-chan… esa bonita niña que su hermanito tanto amó.

-Es un placer conocerlas, mis señoras.- el robot que se parecía a Karin se inclinó cortésmente hacia ellas. ¡Incluso tenía la misma voz que ella! –Estoy a su servicio.-

-Estará a su servicio siempre que yo lo diga.- intervino el albino. -¿Serías tan amable de ir por té y unos bocadillos, Karin? Quiero conversar con mi hermana y mi prometida.-

-Será todo un placer, amo.- se inclinó ante él una última vez antes de retirarse por una puerta debajo de las escaleras. Ella caminaba como un ser humano normal, pero el sonido de metal y engranes hacía clara su condición de máquina.

-Shiro-chan… ¿Crees que podríamos conversar a solas un momento?- miró nerviosamente a Takaede, aunque ella parecía más interesada en los costosos cuadros decorando las paredes.

-Por supuesto. Matsumoto, por favor lleva a mi prometida a la sala de estar, las alcanzaremos en un momento.- ella asintió, aunque obviamente descontenta, pero no podían dejar sola a la más joven o quién sabe qué haría. –Ven, Hinamori.- subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y salieron al balcón que daba al gran patio trasero. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuviste aquí. Hice muchas modificaciones en la casa, esperó que no se te haya hecho demasiado extraño.-

-Se ve bien.- admitió. –Eso no es de lo que quiero hablarte, Shiro-chan… ¿Esa chica… es de verdad un robot? Y sí es un robot… ¿por qué se parece tanto a tu anterior prometida? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a Karin-chan?-

-Ella es mi mayor obra maestra.- asintió solemne. –Tal vez tardes en acostumbrarte, pero sé que pronto la amaras tanto como la amó.-

-¿Pero por qué?- lo miró un poco preocupada. -¿Por qué le diste la apariencia de Karin-chan? ¿Y por qué no te casaste con ella sí dices que la amas? Nunca me contaste qué pasó entre ustedes.-

-Karin me dejó.- masculló con el rostro cuidadosamente en blanco. –Ni siquiera su familia sabe qué fue de ella. Me dejó, pero encontré una forma de recuperarla.- sus ojos adquirieron un tinte sombrío. –Tal vez no sea verdaderamente ella, pero es mía, y no me dejará nunca. Me aseguré de ello al crearla.- se pasó una mano por el cabello. –Aun no siente como humana, sigo trabajando en ello, pero cuando pueda sentir de esa forma... Tal vez sea como sí Karin nunca se hubiera ido…- sus ojos brillaron con ilusión, pero Momo solo pudo sentirse preocupada.

-Shiro-chan… no creo que esto esté bien.- murmuró nerviosamente. –No creo que sea… saludable, para ti. Sí Karin-chan se fue, entonces habrá tenido sus motivos. No tienes que… replicarla.- tragó saliva al notar lo mal que de repente la estaba mirando. –Deberías seguir adelante. Takaede-san no es precisamente de mi agrado pero tal vez sea una buena esposa para ti. Tal vez deberías apagar a esa cosa y…-

-Karin no es una cosa, Hinamori.- gruñó él con tono protector. –No te atrevas a hablar así de ella ni a sugerir tal atrocidad como apagarla. Ella no me dejará. ¡Karin no me dejará nunca! No otra vez…- negó con la cabeza, por un momento viéndose como un niñito perdido, antes de que su gesto se volviera estoico. –Ahora vamos, mi prometida y Matsumoto aguardan.-

-Y si quieres que esa co… que tu obra maestra reemplace a Karin-chan, ¿entonces por qué vas a casarte con Takaede-san?- preguntó ceñuda, queriendo entender más de esta locura mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

-Necesito quedar bien con el gobierno para que me permitan seguir avanzando en mis investigaciones con total libertad. Ellos quieren que dé la imagen de un hombre casado, de familia, entonces la daré. Karin aún no está lista para ser mi esposa, primero que nada quiero que pierda ese chirrido metálico infernal que hace cada vez que se mueve, aunque ya estoy trabajando en eso y pronto lo lograré. Y enseñarle a sentir como humana sea probablemente lo que más tiempo me tomé, pero al menos ya empecé a trabajar en eso, he avanzado poco pero algo es algo. Luego… ya veré hasta qué punto llegaré humanizándola.- dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

-¿Planeas…?...- tragó saliva, aún más nerviosa que antes. -¿Planeas hacerla humana?- lo miró anonadada, con un mal presentimiento.

-No creo que llegue a hacerla humana del todo, pero iré tan lejos como me sea científicamente posible llegar.- de nuevo habló como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Pero… eso no es algo así como ¿jugar a ser Dios?- no sentía que estuviera bien.

-Los humanos siempre hemos jugado a ser Dios, Hinamori. Afectando el clima, matando a todo lo que sea posible matar, modificando genéticamente a animales y a nosotros mismos, incluso traer gente de vuelta a la vida después de que lleve unos minutos muerta. Que yo vaya un poco más allá no me hace diferente, solo más listo.- bueno, eso era cierto pero aun así…

No pudo seguir hablando del tema porque llegaron a la sala de estar donde Matsumoto y Takaede ya estaban tomando el té y comiendo bocadillos.

-¡Oh, Toshiro-sama! ¡Al fin has vuelto!- Megumi lo miró encantada.

-Sí… ¿Dónde está Karin?- miró alrededor de la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

-La envié a traerme unos bombones con licor, estos son muy insulsos.- señaló despectivamente a los bombones ya colocados en la mesa frente a ellas.

Momo pudo notar el cambio en la expresión de Toshiro, él pasó de escuchar con atenta caballerosidad a mirarla como si estuviera a punto de tomar la katana que siempre llevaba en la espalda desde el atentado que sufrió a los doce años por un científico celoso llamado Aizen y enterrarla en el cráneo de su prometida, pero en cambio respiró profundo y volteó a ver a Rangiku con reproche.

-Yo le dije que no le ordenara nada sin su permiso, capitán.- ella se desentendió rápidamente. –También le dije a Karin-chan que no tenía que obedecerla, pero ella dijo que quería complacer a la futura esposa de su amo.- eso pareció relajarlo ligeramente.

-Bien… me alegra que esté tomando decisiones por ella misma. Es un avance.- se sentó frente a su prometida. –Takaede-san.- la llamó.

-¿Sí, querido?- lo miró alegremente.

-No vuelvas a ordenarle nada a Karin sin mi autorización.- las tres se congelaron ante su tono mortalmente serio, y un poco amenazante. –Ella no es una sirvienta, es mi asistente, fue creada para propósitos más grandes que cumplir tareas tan bajas. Sí quieres una sirvienta tengo robots para eso.-

Megumi tragó saliva, antes de asentir nerviosamente.

-Claro, Toshiro-sama. No se volverá a repetir.-

-Sé que no.- en ese momento, escucharon el sonido de metal y engranes acercándose. –Ah, parece que ya regreso.-

-Lamento mucho la demora, Megumi-sama. Tuve que ir a la tienda por ellos.- la imitación de Karin-chan colocó una bandeja con bombones frente a la joven hija de empresario. –Amo, imaginé que ya estaría listo para tomar el té, así que compré amanatto para usted. Esperó no le importe el gasto adicional.-

-Claro que no, Karin.- su mirada se dulcificó de inmediato. –Ven, siéntate. Deja que los robots de servicio se encarguen de esto.- aplaudió rápidamente tres veces y de inmediato llegaron pequeños robots de la altura de niños con apariencia muñecos de nieve metálicos con brazos de espagueti. –Hinamori, por favor tú también siéntate.- dijo él una vez Karin se sentó a su lado, por lo que Momo decidió sentarse también a su otro lado.

Siguieron conversando de detalles del contrato entre Hitsugaya y el señor Takaede padre de Megumi, y también de la boda.

-He decidido quedarme dos meses completos para ayudar a planear la boda. Mi esposo entiende, y llegara en un mes y medio para ayudar con los últimos detalles y asistir a la boda también.-

-¡Será bueno tenerte por aquí, Momo-chan!- festejó Rangiku dando palmaditas.

-Supongo que será bueno tener la opinión de la familia de mi prometido para planear la boda.- Megumi no estaba muy entusiasmada que se diga.

-Entonces está decidido.- el dueño de la casa asintió. –Pueden elegir cualquier habitación en el segundo piso, y pueden visitar el tercer y primer piso a su gusto, pero temó que el cuarto piso está prohibido.- eso hizo que ambas recién llegadas lo miraran confundidas. –Allí está mi laboratorio y demás cosas un poco… peligrosas. Preferiría evitar accidentes.-

-Incluso yo no puedo ir allí.- aportó Rangiku. –Solo él y Karin-chan. Ni siquiera los robots de limpieza, solo robots ya específicamente diseñados para estar por ahí. Realmente puede ser muy peligroso así que por su bien no vayan a menos que se los pida.-

-Oh, bien.- Megumi se encogió de hombros. –De todos modos no soy muy fan de la ciencia…- Toshiro la miró con una mueca ante eso y Hinamori rodó los ojos. ¿Y diciendo ese tipo de cosas esperaba que el matrimonio entre ellos funcionara?

Momo decidió escoger su vieja habitación, justo al lado del cuarto de Rangiku, mientras que Takaede solo eligió la habitación más grande que pudo encontrar.

Después de la cena de esa noche, la treintañera finalmente encontró un momento para hablar a solas con la mujer mayor en la casa.

-…Y realmente me preocupa el hecho de que el robot se parezca tanto a Karin-chan. ¡No puedo entender por qué a ti no te preocupa! Rangiku-san… ¡Creo que Shiro-chan está enloqueciendo!- le comentó alarmada mientras conversaban en su habitación.

La rubia suspiró tristemente antes de mirarla con ojos cansados.

-Sé que esto se ve mal, Momo-chan… Pero tú no lo viste antes.-

-¿Antes?-

-Cuando Karin-chan accedió a venir a vivir aquí con él, estaba tan feliz… Deberías haberlo visto, estaba como obsesionado limpiando cada rincón de la casa y preparó con tanto cariño su habitación… Estuvo realmente devastado cuando ella nunca llegó.-

-Aún no puedo creer que lo abandonara…- susurró tristemente.

-Ni yo. Ellos se amaban muchísimo. No sé qué pasó. Ella dijo que llegaría un día, él la esperó por dos días sin apartar la mirada de la puerta principal y con el celular en mano. Al ver que ella no llegaba, al tercer día salió por la puerta y no volví a verlo en toda la semana. Solo sé que en algún momento volvió y se encerró en su laboratorio, y solo supe que estaba en casa cuando un robot fue a llevarle comida. Los siguientes meses fueron un infierno, Momo-chan. Él vivía encerrado en ese laboratorio, apenas comía, apenas dormía, no hacía nada más que trabajar allí. Eventualmente volvió a dormir en su habitación, pero seguía pareciendo un desastre. Él se veía… muerto en vida. Yo intenté buscar a Karin-chan, saber por qué nunca llegó, pero no conseguí nada útil. Ella simplemente desapareció después de decirle a su familia que vendría aquí. Entonces, poco más de un año después de su desaparición, el capitán salió de su laboratorio del brazo con Karin-chan… La verdad me tomó un momento reconocer que no era realmente ella sino un robot, y fue solo por escuchar el ruido que hacía al moverse, de no ser así nunca lo habría notado.-

-Es verdad… es increíblemente parecida. Una copia perfecta.-

-Él trabajo muchísimo en hacerla así, y no pude culparlo.- la miró con tristeza. –Por mucho tiempo creí que un día entraría a su laboratorio y se mataría a sí mismo allí, solo los robots entrando y saliendo con sus pedidos me tranquilizaban. Y luego, cuando creo esa imitación de Karin-chan, él volvió a sonreír, volvió a ser él mismo… solo que un poco más… obsesionado con su robot.-

-Entiendo lo que me dices.- se mordió el labio nerviosamente. –Pero tú también trata de entender mi preocupación. Él quiere convertir a esa máquina en Karin-chan, y eso no es saludable. Por más que quiera, nunca será realmente ella y todos lo sabemos.-

-Lo sé.- se llevó una mano al rostro con pesar. -¿Pero qué puedo hacer? No quiero que vuelva a ser como era antes de que la creara, y nos guste o no ella es un gran avance en la ciencia y le dio bastante fama, por lo que no podemos forzarlo a deshacerse del robot solo porque no nos guste.-

-Esto no se trata solo de que no nos guste. Es su salud mental. ¡No puede enamorarse de una máquina!-

-Tal vez ya lo haya hecho.- ambas se miraron seriamente, antes de suspirar con resignación.

Esa noche, por más que lo intentó, la treintañera no pudo dormir. Estaba demasiado preocupada y con un mal presentimiento pesando en su subconsciente. Movida por esa sensación, se levantó de su cama y se puso una bata y sus zapatos de dormir, abandonando su habitación y subiendo hasta el tercer piso.

El tercer piso contenía una habitación que hacía de biblioteca, el gimnasio que su hermano siempre usaba y otras habitaciones que usaban para almacenar cosas, en el tercer piso solía estar el laboratorio, pero ahora que había agregado un cuarto piso allí estaba y seguramente allí estaba también su nueva oficina, ya que no la encontró cuando abrió esa puerta en el tercer piso.

Miró las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto pisó y mordisqueó una de sus uñas con vacilación. ¿Debería subir? Esta siempre fue su casa así que tenía tanto derecho como él pese a que ahora era el que vivía aquí y el que la mantenía. Aparte… también estaba muy preocupada por él, y dudaba que estuviera en su sano juicio en este momento. Necesitaba echar un vistazo. Solo sería un corto vistazo y entonces volvería a dormir.

Subió por las escalares y llegó al cuarto piso, que estaba bloqueado por una puerta que requería de una contraseña de cuatro números. ¿Pero cuáles? Bueno… conociendo a su hermano y su obsesión con Karin, probablemente sería algo relacionado con ella. Con un poco de duda, introdujo las siglas del seis de mayo, cumpleaños de la joven desaparecida. Suspiró aliviada al ver la puerta abrirse rápidamente. ¡Había acertado!

Entró de puntillas al lugar, estremeciéndose ante el desorden de cables, maquinaria, y trozos de metal por todas partes. ¿De verdad este era el laboratorio de un obseso con la limpieza y el orden como Hitsugaya Toshiro? Sin duda perder a Karin lo había afectado de muchas formas.

Estuvo mirando alrededor por un par de minutos aunque alejada y sin tocar nada, con demasiado miedo de que alguno de esos trozos de metal de repente se moviera y le arrancara el brazo. Luego de un tiempo, sin embargo, escuchó murmullos por detrás de una puerta y se acercó curiosa a esta, pegando la oreja para poder escuchar mejor.

-…Sí usted es feliz, amo, entonces yo soy feliz.- esa era la voz de Karin… o más bien de la réplica de Karin.

-¿Y segura que no estás celosa de mi prometida? ¿Ni un poco?- ese era su hermano, sonando un poco frustrado.

-No, amo.-

-¿Y qué piensas de ella? Quiero que me respondas con sinceridad.-

-Siempre respondo con sinceridad a menos que me pida lo contrario, amo. En cuanto a su prometida, pienso de ella que es una mujer de veintiún años, 58 kilogramos, un metro y sesenta y ocho centímetros de altura, con ojos verdes, cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca, talla número…-

-Karin, te pedí tu opinión subjetiva, no una descripción.- la interrumpió con voz fría.

-Por una evaluación de su personalidad en las tres horas trece minutos 28 segundos que convivimos, encontré su personalidad muy incompatible con usted, amo, parece tener complejo de superioridad y ser muy superficial, aparte de estar interesada más en su fama y dinero que usted.-

-¿Entonces no te agrada?- él sonó feliz por eso.

-Me agrada su apariencia y su forma de hablar es adecuada y bella. Su personalidad podría necesitar actualizaciones, sin embargo.- por actualizaciones Momo supuso que se refería a mejoras.

-¿Te desagrada la idea de que me case con ella?- él esta vez habló en voz más baja, esperanzada.

-No, amo.- eso lo hizo bufar con clara irritación.

-Dime, Karin… ¿No me amas?-

-Claro que sí, amo.-

-Habló en serio, Karin… ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas tanto que me quieres solo para ti?- ahora hablaba con suplica desesperada, rogándole por que le demostrara ser más que una máquina.

-Disculpe, amo, pero no entiendo su pregunta, por favor reformule.- hubo una pausa luego de su contestación inmediata y carente de emociones, antes de que pudiera escuchar el suspiro derrotado del Hitsugaya.

-Olvídalo… seguiremos trabajando en esto luego. Al menos has avanzado algo, supongo… Ahora, ven aquí.-

En respuesta a su pedido, Momo escuchó el sonido robótico que hacía la réplica de Karin-chan al caminar, y entonces no escuchó nada más que el suave susurro de ruidos sordos que no supo identificar.

Curiosa por qué estaba pasando ahí adentro, Hinamori frunció el ceño y se puso de rodillas para poder mirar por el hueco de la cerradura. Por un momento solo pudo vislumbrar el escritorio, luego cambió el ángulo y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

Toshiro tenía a la copia de Karin abrazada a su cuerpo, mientras besaba sus labios con dulzura. Ella solo se quedaba parada ahí, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada vacía, sin moverse mientras se dejaba besar por su creador. ¡Él estaba besando al robot!

Era oficial, Hitsugaya había enloquecido por completo. Él se volvió loco y tal vez estuviera más allá de la salvación. Pero Hinamori tenía que intentarlo de todas formas.

Sí, ella lo salvaría, pensó decidida mientras salía del cuarto piso escapando de vuelta hacia su habitación. Lo alejaría de esa máquina que se había vuelto su obsesión y le regresaría la cordura. Pero para conseguirlo, también debía averiguar de una vez por todas qué fue lo que le pasó a la verdadera Karin. Solo entonces el verdadero Toshiro podría regresar.

Fin.

¿O no?

Bueno, fin por ahora xP

Les di los dos ultimos fics con finales cerrados porq sabia q querrían matarme cuando leyeran el final tan abierto de esto x'D

Esto fue creado originalmente para ser un Long-fic, pero ahora planeo convertirlo en un Three-shot, o un Multi-Chapter de cuatro o cinco caps, tendre q pensar eso luego o.o

No se preocupen, planeo hacer una continuación de esto, solo q no sé cuando n.n

Ah, y lamento subir esto tan tarde... estaba concentrada en otra cosa y como q me olvide :P

Este fic tambien forma parte del Reto FanFiction!

Género del fic: Ciencia Ficción.

En unas horas subire otro One-shot! ;D

Ojala q esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Obsesión Artificial.

Segunda parte.

Cuando Momo despertó a la mañana siguiente después de una noche muy inquieta llena de pensamientos erráticos, se tomó un momento para respirar profundamente antes de salir de la cama. Se duchó y peino antes de bajar a desayunar, encontrando la mesa ya servida con todos sentados comiendo.

-Veo que ya despertaste.- comentó su hermano al verla tomar asiento junto a Rangiku. –Pediré que traigan tu desayuno.- presionó unos botones en su celular y a los pocos minutos un robot muñeco de nieve (como a Momo le gustaba llamarlos) colocó una bandeja con su desayuno frente a ella.

-Muchas gracias.- sonrió tensamente, sus ojos fijos en la imitación de Karin sentada junto al único hombre en la habitación.

-Por cierto.- la voz de Takaede Megumi se alzó por encima de cualquier otro sonido, llamando la atención de todos. -¿Cuándo empezaremos a planear nuestra boda, Toshiro-sama? Tenemos fecha fija para San Valentín y eso es en menos de dos meses. Es muy poco tiempo y quiero hacer una gran boda, así que debemos apresurarnos.-

-Por supuesto. Ellas te ayudaran en todo lo que necesites, y puedes gastar todo lo que consideres necesario, corre por mi cuenta.- los ojos verdes de su prometida de inmediato se iluminaron.

-¡En ese caso perfecto! Pero, eh… ¿no ayudaras también?- hizo pucheros.

-Estoy demasiado ocupado con mis proyectos, pero sí realmente consideras indispensable mi opinión puedes enviarme un mensaje, Matsumoto te pasara el número de mi celular personal.-

-Bueno, supongo.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Y cuándo vamos a empezar salir? Después de todo necesitamos conocernos mejor.- sonrió coquetamente.

Toshiro miró de reojo a la copia de Karin, antes de sonreír con obvia falsedad.

-Sí no surge ningún contratiempo, en dos semanas saldremos a cenar.-

-¡Excelente!- aplaudió emocionada. -¡Lo esperare ansiosa! ¿Puedo comprarme un nuevo vestido para la ocasión, verdad?- pestañeó suplicante. Él asintió. -¡Genial! Aunque también necesitare zapatos nuevos, maquillaje, accesorios, un chal ya que en estas épocas hace mucho frío y joyas, y pasar por la peluquería, la manicurista, comprar cremas y perfumes… Oh, y también necesitare…-

-Puedes comprar todo lo que consideres necesario.- la interrumpió Hitsugaya. –Aquí no aceptan tarjetas de crédito en ningún lugar más que en el centro comercial, así que Matsumoto se encargara de cubrir todos tus gastos ya sea en efectivo o débito.-

-Oh, bien.- se encogió de hombros. –En ese caso supongo que deberá acompañarme mucho estos días.- intentó disimular su mueca de desagrado. –Como sea, hay otra cosa que quería preguntarte, querido.- volvió a sonreír.

-Adelante.-

-En nuestra boda. ¿Llevaras al robot?- señaló a la copia de Karin.

-Dirígete a ella como Karin. Y sí, planeaba presentarla oficialmente a la sociedad en este evento.-

-En ese caso también necesitara vestirse elegante. ¿Puede cambiar de ropa, verdad? ¿O es como esas muñecas que solo traen un vestido?- preguntó insegura.

-Puede cambiar de ropa. Exteriormente es idéntica a cualquier ser humano.- aclaró él con mucha paciencia a las preguntas estúpidas de su prometida.

-Bien. Entonces estaba pensando que podría ser mi dama de honor. Realmente no tengo… una amiga muy cercana que se diga.- hizo una mueca. –Planeaba que tu hermana sea mi dama, pero creo que Karin-chan será más adecuada. Seré la primera novia con una dama de honor robótica. ¡Haré historia! ¡Saldré en todos los periódicos!- chilló emocionada. –Sí quieres, claro.- aclaró nerviosa.

-Hmm… ¿Tú qué dices, Karin?- la miró, consultando su opinión como si pudiera tener libre albedrío.

-Si eso hace feliz a la futura esposa de mi amo, estoy dispuesta.- hizo una reverencia.

-¡Entonces está decidido!- Megumi junto sus palmas. –Primero decidiremos el tema de la boda y encontraremos mi vestido, eso probablemente nos tome el resto de la semana, así que la próxima semana tendrás que prestármela para encontrarle un bonito vestido para llevar a la boda.- ella ahora parecía querer más una muñeca que una sirvienta como en un inicio.

-Bien.- Toshiro suspiró. –Ahora con su permiso, debo retirarme a mi laboratorio. Sí tienen alguna duda respecto a la casa, los robots sirvientes, las actividades que pueden realizar o el dinero que pueden gastar consulten a Matsumoto. Me retiró.- hizo una reverencia y se levantó de la mesa.

La copia de Karin también hizo una reverencia y se marchó siguiendo de cerca a su creador.

Una vez se fueron, Megumi se volteó hacia ellas.

-Muy bien, ya que ustedes serán las encargadas de ayudarme a planear mi boda les avisó que quiero solo lo mejor de lo mejor. Esta ciudad es muy pequeña así que sí es necesario haremos pedidos a otras o incluso sí es necesario fuera del país. ¡Pero aceptare solo lo mejor! Y también quiero un vestido hecho por un diseñador, aun así miraremos por las tiendas para darme una idea de qué pedir. Quiero averiguar qué es lo último en modas de bodas, quiero al mejor fotógrafo del país y quiero a los mejores chefs. Eso estará bien para empezar. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

Ambas mayores intercambiaron miradas, antes de negar con la cabeza.

El resto del día las tres se la pasaron mirando revistas y navegando en internet intentando averiguar las últimas y mejores tendencias en bodas, tomando notas para las cosas que a Megumi le gustaría incluir. Luego de eso ella insistió en ir al centro comercial y Momo decidió quedarse en casa, enviando una mirada de disculpa a Rangiku por tener que dejarla sola con la entusiasta veinteañera.

Una vez sola, se fue a su habitación y se sentó en su cama, contemplando cómo lograría su objetivo de devolverle la cordura a su hermano. Había pensado que lo mejor era averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió con la verdadera Karin ¿pero cómo rayos se suponía que haría eso?

Bueno… el primer paso era llamar a la familia. Probablemente reviviría una vieja herida, pero no sabía qué más podría hacer.

Buscó su viejo diario que afortunadamente había dejado en su habitación y lo encontró recubierto de polvo y telarañas, pero aun leíble. Después de rebuscar un poco entre las páginas, sonrió al hallar los datos de su hermana que Karin le había pasado por sí quería hablar con ella respecto a la boda. Solo esperaba que Yuzu no haya cambiado su número en estos tres años.

Marcó nerviosamente y se llevó el celular al oído, rezando porque contestara.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién es?- una voz femenina la atendió.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hinamori Momo… bueno, Kira Hinamori Momo. ¿Eres Kurosaki Yuzu?-

-Era. Ahora soy Hanakari Yuzu. Disculpa, pero… ¿eres la hermana mayor de Hitsugaya Toshiro-kun, por casualidad?-

-Sí. ¡Es bueno ver que me recuerdas!-

-Claro, se suponía que seríamos familia.- su tono se alegró un poco, antes de volverse completamente lúgubre. –Hasta que… Karin-chan desapareció.-

-En verdad lo lamentó mucho, no supe que era una desaparición sino hasta ayer. Creí que el compromiso solo se disolvió. Mis más sinceras condolencias.- no podía imaginar lo que era perder a una hermana. Ella moriría de preocupación sí su hermanito desapareciera de la noche a la mañana, por más que últimamente no sean tan cercanos.

-Está bien… Nadie sabe lo que pasó con ella, yo aún tengo la esperanza de que algún día volverá.- dijo con voz llorosa.

-En verdad espero que sí.- suspiró. –Lo lamento mucho, Yuzu-chan, no quisiera herirte. Pero tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.-

-¿Preguntas?-

-Yo… de verdad no quiero reabrir heridas, pero estoy intentando averiguar qué fue lo que pasó con Karin-chan. Sí pudieras decirme cuándo fue la última vez que la viste, o sí dijo o hizo algo extraño, me ayudarías mucho.-

-La policía la buscó por un tiempo, pero concluyeron que ella probablemente solo huyó. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ellos, estoy segura de que algo tuvo que haberle pasado. Tengo hijos que criar así que no podría investigar por mi cuenta, mi hermano mayor sí la buscó por un tiempo pero con el paso de los años su resolución ha ido cayendo. No me ofende que intentes indagar, todo lo contrario. Te daré toda la información que necesites y sí encuentras algo por favor, por favor dime.- suplicó oyéndose desesperada.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.-

Yuzu le describió a detalle todo lo que recordaba de la última vez que vio a su hermana gemela, desde qué auto usaba hasta su ropa y que el último mensaje que le envió fue "estoy a una hora de llegar a Seireitei". Momo anotó todo en una libreta nueva que había traído en su maleta solo que pensándola usar para planear la boda. Ahora su prioridad era resolver este misterio.

-Te deseo mucha suerte, Momo-san.- fue lo último que dijo Yuzu antes de colgar.

Con todo lo dicho por Yuzu, era más que obvio que Karin no había huido por voluntad propia. Algo le pasó, algo le hicieron.

¿Y sí tuvo un accidente? ¿Pero cómo no lo sabría su familia? ¿La secuestraron? ¿Pero por qué la secuestrarían? Ya habían pasado tres años y no habían pedido ningún rescate. ¿La habrían… asesinado? ¿Pero cómo no dejar pruebas? Hasta su auto desapareció.

¿Y cómo es que la policía no encontró nada en las cámaras? Desde hace décadas que casi todas las calles tenían cámaras de seguridad monitoreando a todas horas, una de las razones por las cuales el crimen en el país era de los más bajos del mundo. Sí ella estaba conduciendo a ciudad Seireitei ¿cómo no pudieron capturar qué fue lo que le pasó?

Recordó que Yuzu le dijo que tanto la policía de Karakura como Seireitei investigaron el caso, pero no encontraron nada sospechoso. Tendría que hablar con ellos, pero probablemente no quieran darle la información. ¿Entonces qué hacer?

Luego de mucho pensarlo, la respuesta llegó a ella y casi se golpea a sí misma por tonta. ¡Su esposo solía ser un policía aquí en Seireitei! Cambió a ser psicólogo cuando se mudaron a Tokio, pero aún debía conservar varias amistades entre los oficiales aquí.

No perdió tiempo y lo llamó, contándole de su problema. Él se mostró reacio en que se metiera en algo así, pero acabó apiadándose de su gran preocupación por su hermano y cedió, prometiéndole hablar con uno de sus amigos de alto rango en la policía local de ciudad Seireitei.

Momo comenzó a buscar información del caso en internet, encontrando solo dos noticias al respecto, muy poco para lo grave que podría ser el asunto. En las noticias solo mencionaban la "desaparición" de la hija del clínico de Karakura y la prometida del genio de Seireitei, y a pesar de que las dos noticias planteaban la posibilidad de que ella pudiera haber sido asesinada o víctima de un accidente, las dos se inclinaban más a que simplemente se haya fugado para escapar del matrimonio "obligatorio" y luego empezaban a criticar al Estado por sus medidas de matrimonio obligatorio de las últimas décadas.

Cuando estaba empezando a desesperarse sin saber cómo seguir, su celular sonó.

-¿Momo-san? Soy Hisagi Shuuhei, Kira me habló de tu interés en el caso de Kurosaki Karin.-

-¡Oh, sí!- suspiró aliviada. –Esperó que puedas ayudarme. Estoy desesperada. Intentó averiguar qué fue lo que pasó con ella. Sé que creen que huyó, pero estoy convencida de que no fue así. Por eso agradecería toda la información que puedas darme.-

-Tienes suerte, uno de mis amigos estuvo a cargo de su caso. Le pediré el expediente y seguramente en un par de días pueda enviártelo.- le dijo.

-¡Muchas gracias!-

-También te haré otro favor.- eso la sorprendió, por lo que confundida esperó expectante a que siguiera hablando. -¿Has oído del programa de vigilancia ciudadana?- ella pensó por un momento, antes de recordar un tema muy controversial hablado hace años.

-Ah, sí.- frunció el ceño. –Propusieron dar acceso a los civiles de todas las cámaras públicas en el país. Finalmente creyeron que era demasiado invasivo y arriesgado y el proyecto fue descartado.- hace varios años todo el mundo discutía respecto a eso, Momo era neutral al respecto pero dudaba que fuera una buena idea, por algo se canceló.

-Bueno, sí se invirtió un poco para crear el proyecto al creer que sería aceptado, y se creó una página online para que todo civil con acceso a internet pueda ver en vivo las cámaras públicas. Como el proyecto se canceló la página nunca se hizo pública, más bien quedó restringida al uso policial. Pero sí te doy acceso a mi cuenta podrás navegar en ella. La página se creó hace más de cuatro años y la chica desapareció hace tres, así que si tienes el día de su desaparición solo tienes que buscar por las posibles rutas donde haya viajado.- ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Puedo hacer eso? Pero ¿no lo hicieron ya los policías a cargo de su caso? ¿Qué podría encontrar yo que ellos no?-

-No lo sé, pero sí no confías en que hayan cerrado el caso como que ella huyó por voluntad propia, entonces no creo que confíes en que hayan hecho una búsqueda diligente. Vale la pena que lo intentes sí con eso compruebas sí se equivocaron o no. Será un trabajo pesado, tendrás que mirar mucho y muy atentamente por horas y horas, y puede que termines sin encontrar nada. La decisión es tuya. ¿Quieres que te dé acceso a mi cuenta para intentarlo o desistes ahora?-

Momo tragó saliva. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil, ya lo suponía pero le daba miedo tener que hacer tanto por nada. Aun así era lo mejor que tenía, y no podía echarse atrás a estas alturas.

-Lo intentaré.- decidió con voz firme. –Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Shuuhei-kun.-

-No hay de qué. ¿Tienes algo para anotar?-

Luego de hablar por otro par de minutos, finalmente colgó y de inmediato tomó su portátil, ingresando a la cuenta y siguiendo las instrucciones de Hisagi para acceder al programa cancelado del gobierno.

En las anotaciones de los datos que Yuzu le dio buscó el día que le dijo y lo introdujo en el programa, a lo que de inmediato saltaron miles de miles de archivos grabados ese día en todo el país. Afortunadamente estaban organizados por mapa, solo tenías que hacer clic en la cámara del lugar que querías y podías buscar una hora determinada.

Lo malo era que entre la ciudad de Karakura y Seireitei habían miles de cámaras, literalmente miles ¿y se suponía que debía observar por horas cada una buscando algún rastro de Karin?

Volvió a mirar las anotaciones de lo que Yuzu le dijo.

Bueno, Karin le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que estaba a una hora de llegar, así que podía descartar algunos centenares de cámaras de las más cercanas a Karakura. Aun así era tanto trabajo…

Suspiró. Era mejor empezar ahora.

Estuvo horas mirando las grabaciones de las cámaras, intentando encontrar el auto de Karin que Yuzu le describió, tuvo algunas falsas alarmas que pudo descartar al recordar que el auto que buscaba tenía una gran abolladura en el frente provocada por un pelotazo.

-¿Dónde estás, Karin-chan?- preguntó desesperada después de descartar otra cámara. -¿Dónde estás?-

Fue distraída de su trabajo cuando Rangiku la llamó a cenar, haciéndola notar que se había perdido el almuerzo y llevaba casi todo el día inmersa en su búsqueda casi sin ningún avance.

Bajar a cenar y ver a la copia perfecta de la chica que estaba buscando no fue ningún consuelo, menos ver lo despreocupado que era Toshiro a su alrededor.

¿Por qué perdía el tiempo con esa máquina sin interesarse en lo que pudo pasarle a la verdadera Karin? Con su gran tecnología, inteligencia, astucia y contactos él sería mucho más adecuado para buscarla, y sin embargo allí estaba, obsesionado con la copia que construyó del amor de su vida.

Solo era otra prueba de que había perdido la cordura. Pero ella lo salvaría, lo salvaría de la demencia.

Era una promesa.

Al día siguiente no pudo continuar con su investigación de inmediato debido a que Megumi necesitaba ayuda para planear la boda, y no podía desplazarla ya que esa era la razón por la cual había venido en primer lugar. Estuvo toda la mañana y tarde ayudándola, y recién luego de la cena madrugó examinando las cámaras.

Bostezó cansada y gimió al ver que era casi medianoche. Decidió que continuaría al día siguiente.

Apenas despertó fue arrastrada a desayunar y luego al centro comercial para elegir flores y otras decoraciones, lo que sorprendentemente les llevó toda la tarde. De nuevo solo le quedó tiempo hasta después de cenar.

Pasó una hora revisando las cámaras antes de recibir una llamada de su esposo.

-¿Cómo vas con tu investigación?- le preguntó él luego de que terminaran su diaria dosis de decirse lo mucho que se extrañaban.

-No muy bien.- suspiró, aun mirando las grabaciones mientras hablaban. –Tu amigo me advirtió que esto sería difícil y frustrante. Aun así me niego a rendirme. No puedo dejar a mi hermano enloquecido por una máquina. Sabes que siempre fue él el que hacía cosas por mí a pesar de que soy la mayor. Le debo esto.- apretó sus puños.

-Entiendo.- suspiró cansinamente. –Bueno, ¿por qué no me cuentas en lo que avanzaste?- ella sonrió.

A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo en que hiciera esto, todavía se interesaba en escucharla y dejarla descargar sus frustraciones. Agradecía haberse casado con él.

-Bueno, estoy buscando en ese programa de cámaras que me recomendó. Sé el día en el que Karin-chan desapareció y más o menos la hora aproximada, así que estoy viendo por las diferentes rutas que podría haber tomado para venir desde Karakura a Seireitei. Solo que son muchas cámaras, y algunas tienen puntos ciegos así que debó revisar aún más para cubrir esos terrenos.- bostezó.

-Suena agotador. De todos modos ¿cómo sabes la hora a la que ella viajaba?-

-Su hermana me dijo que recibió un mensaje a las seis de la mañana de su parte diciéndole que estaba a una hora de llegar aquí a Seireitei. Así que hice algunos cálculos y…-

-Espera.- la interrumpió. -¿Dices que ella le mandó un mensaje antes de desaparecer?-

-Umm, sí.- confirmó confundida.

-¿Y no puedes rastrear de dónde fue enviado el mensaje? Las compañías pueden hacer eso. Sí logras averiguarlo entonces tendrás su ubicación, la encontraras en las cámaras y podrás iniciar el seguimiento de su trayectoria.-

-¿La policía no habrá hecho eso también?-

-Lo averiguaras cuando Hisagi-san te pasé el expediente, pero anótalo, por las dudas.- ella así lo hizo.

Se despidieron muy cariñosamente y se desearon buenas noches, luego ella siguió viendo las cámaras hasta que el sueño le ganó.

Los siguientes días siguió muy ocupada entre buscar en las cámaras y ayudar a Megumi y Rangiku con la boda, pero cada vez que veía a su hermano paseándose por la casa mirando con tanta adoración al robot recobraba fuerzas para intentar salvarlo de sí mismo.

Al comienzo de su segunda semana de regreso en Seireitei, Hisagi la citó para entregarle el expediente.

-Es increíble lo mucho que tuve que insistirle a mi amigo para entregarme esto.- murmuró el policía después de beber un sorbo del café que había ordenado en la cafetería donde quedaron de verse. –Por alguna razón me lo negó fervientemente los primeros días, pero luego de repente accedió como sí nada y me lo entregó.- frunció el ceño. –Es extraño, pero… me dio la impresión de que alguien estaba presionándolo.- Momo lo miró sorprendida. –Sin embargo, sí eso fuera cierto no me lo habría dado finalmente tan relajado. Supongo que solo fueron ideas mías.-

-Supongo… En fin, muchas gracias por esto.- le sonrió mientras ojeaba el expediente. Era mucho menos grueso de lo que imaginó.

-No te preocupes, Kira fue mi mejor amigo cuando aún vivía aquí. Es un placer ayudarlos.- sonrió amigablemente.

Se despidieron y Momo volvió contenta a la mansión, subiendo a su cuarto para mirar el expediente. Desgraciadamente, antes de que pudiera abrirlo Megumi llegó para arrastrarla a ir de compras otra vez, esta vez a conseguir sus vestidos y mirar los vestidos que le dieran una idea de que pedirle al diseñador de su vestido de novia.

Cuando vio a Toshiro y a la copia de Karin esperándolos frente a la puerta, frunció el ceño.

-No te preocupes, querido. Yo cuidare a Karin-chan.- Megumi tomó del brazo al robot, alejándolo de su prometido. -¿No hará cortocircuito o algo si por accidente alguien derrama su bebida en ella, verdad?-

-Por supuesto que no.- pareció a punto de rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo. –Tiene incorporadas las más avanzadas tecnologías, costara mucho más que una soda arrebatármela.- Momo frunció el ceño ante su elección de palabras. Definitivamente era muy posesivo con su creación. –Pueden tomarse su tiempo en sus compras, tengo que ir a una cita de negocios. Volveré para cenar.- se acercó al robot y susurró algo en su oído, a lo que la máquina asintió, su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre que no estaba siendo excesivamente cordial con los invitados.

-¡Vamos, Karin-chan! ¡Te conseguiré un lindo vestido!- Megumi arrastró al robot hacia el auto donde el chofer las llevó a las tres y a la maquina al centro comercial. Entraron y miraron por varias tiendas, con Momo manteniendo su distancia del robot a pesar de que las otras dos parecían muy cómodas con esa cosa. Las personas a su alrededor la veían como otra chica normal, y se sorprendían cuando se acercaba lo suficiente para que escuchaban el sonido metálico que hacía al moverse. -¡Oh, mira, Karin-chan! ¡Vamos a probarte esos vestidos!- la arrastró a una tienda y descolgó varios vestidos. -¿Sabes cambiarte sola, verdad?-

-Por supuesto, Megumi-sama.- sonrió con absoluta cortesía. -¿Cuál desea que me pruebe primero?-

-El que tú quieras.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Debó elegir aleatoriamente o basándome en algún criterio especifico?-

-Ehh… Solo elige el que quieras.- insistió la niña rica.

La copia de Karin miró inexpresiva los vestidos, antes de tomar uno de los menos cortos y entrar al vestidor. Salió al poco tiempo y se le hizo muy extraño verla sin uno de sus vestidos negros con sus delantales blancos, el vestido que tenía era rojo y largo hasta poco por encima de las rodillas, con escote recto y sin tirantes.

-Te ves muy bella, querida.- opinó Rangiku, un poco de nostalgia en sus ojos. Ella había conocido a la Karin real por más tiempo que Momo. Debía dolerle tener que interactuar con su copia sabiendo que no era la verdadera.

-Apreció su calificación.- hizo una reverencia.

-Muy bien, me gusta para ti. Pero ahora pruébate el resto.- insistió Megumi. La máquina obedeció sin chistar, perdieron toda una hora en lo que la señorita Takaede se decidía, solo para que al final la dejara conservar el primer vestido. Estuvieron viendo más vestidos de novias antes de que una tienda en particular llamara la atención de la futura novia. –Ohh… ¡lencería!- las arrastró dentro de esa tienda. –También debo conseguirme mucha de esta. ¡Mi papi quiere herederos para su compañía lo antes posible! Y, Momo-chan no te ofendas, pero tu hermano es absolutamente precioso. No puedo esperar a la luna de miel.- rió pícaramente, ya ojeando los distintos juegos de ropa interior.

Momo rodó los ojos. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día.

-No creo que el capitán quiera una luna de miel. Él es un hombre muy ocupado.- dijo Rangiku, también ojeando la ropa. –Pero siempre me ha gustado ropa de buena calidad. Momo-chan, apuesto que tu esposo apreciaría que consiguieras algo también.- guiñó un ojo.

-¡Rangiku-san!- se sonrojó hasta las orejas por su indiscreción.

Sí algo tenían en común ella y su hermano, era que ambos fueron criados como personas sumamente tradicionales a pesar de que en el siglo XXII muchas de las tradiciones ya habían muerto y estaban enterradas y olvidadas. Pero su abuela logró trasmitirles sus valores.

-Oye, Karin-chan…- habló de pronto Megumi, acercándose al robot que estaba parado inmóvil en el lugar en el que ella la había dejado. –Me he estado preguntando… ¿Eres completamente parecida a una humana exteriormente como dijo Toshiro-sama? ¿O eres como una muñeca?-

-Temó que no entiendo la pregunta. Por favor reformule.- musitó la máquina.

-Ya sabes, tienes… umm… ¿Tienes…?...- se acercó para susurrar en su oído.

-Oh.- murmuró la copia de Karin, pestañeando por un momento. –Sí, tengo. Exteriormente no me diferenció de una humana normal en nada, Megumi-sama.- aclaró.

-¿Entonces sí usas ropa interior?- la robot asintió. -¿Entonces quieres algo de esta ropa también?-

-Sí es su deseo, puedo usar la ropa de su preferencia.-

-Pues elige algo.- le hizo una seña a los estantes.

-¿Debó elegir aleatoriamente o basándome en algún criterio especifico?- repitió lo que dijo antes.

-Solo elige.- la menor suspiró exasperada. Los ojos increíblemente reales del robot se pasearon por los estantes. Pasaron un par de minutos y finalmente señaló una pieza roja a pocos metros de Megumi. -¿Te gusta el rojo, verdad?- rió mientras le conseguía la prenda de vestir.

-No particularmente, Megumi-sama.-

Una vez salieron de esa tienda, Momo eligió rápidamente un vestido para ella y Rangiku tardó un poco más en decidirse, pero finalmente halló uno. Por desgracia la futura novia decidió que no había mirado lo suficiente y deberían volver mañana.

Regresaron a la mansión un poco más tarde de lo que pensaron, y Toshiro ya las estaba esperando en el recibidor.

-Veo que ya regresaron.- murmuró, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en su creación, y de inmediato caminó a ella, permaneciendo a su lado. -¿Cómo les fue?-

-Ella es muy agradable para ser un robot. ¡Eres realmente un genio, Toshiro-sama!- lo elogió Megumi. –Le compre un vestido y algunas otras cosas, ¿puedo llevarla de compras más seguido? ¡Nadie nunca había estado de acuerdo conmigo tanto!- dijo emocionada.

Momo suponía que la razón de que estuviera tan apegada al robot era por su carácter servicial y complaciente, muy a diferencia de una persona normal que rápidamente se hartaría de sus caprichos y comentarios "susurrados" que se escuchaban muy claramente.

-¿Qué dices, Karin? ¿Te gustaría ir de compras con mi prometida otra vez?- la miró expectante.

-Sí es lo que ella desea, seré feliz de complacerla.-

Toshiro suspiró, mientras que la señorita Takaede festejó, obviamente complacida de que "alguien" estuviera dispuesto a cumplir todos sus deseos.

Después de cenar, Momo finalmente pudo ir a su cuarto a leer el expediente que Hisagi le dio.

El expediente se componía más que nada de testimonios de la familia de la chica y también había uno de Rangiku y otro de su hermano. Luego había unos archivos del historial académico de Karin y artículos periodísticos donde la mencionaban como la "prometida de la mente más brillante del siglo XXII". Afirmaron hacer un seguimiento de las cámaras que no los llevó a nada. Llegaron a la conclusión de que como no había cuerpo, el auto y el celular desaparecieron junto a ella, la chica probablemente se había fugado para evadir las políticas de carácter obligatorio de matrimonio forzado que imponía el Estado.

De acuerdo, eso no ayudó en nada.

Recordó lo que su esposo le dijo y volvió a releer el expediente, notando que en ningún momento mencionaban haber rastreado de dónde provenía el mensaje que llegó a Yuzu.

Un poco emocionada, marcó el número de su marido, dispuesta a contarle su descubrimiento.

-¿Así que no lo buscaron, eh? Eso fue algo negligente de su parte.- opinó su esposo una vez acabó de contar la situación.

-Ahora la pregunta es ¿cómo puedo buscarlo yo? ¿Hisagi-san podrá ayudarme con eso también?-

-No creo que sea innecesario involucrarlo más, él también es un hombre ocupado. ¿Tienes su número, verdad? ¿Sabes también a qué compañía telefónica perteneció? Con su número y sabiendo su compañía, aparte del día y hora en el que el mensaje fue enviado, podemos pedirle a la compañía que rastree el mensaje.-

-Umm, sí, los tengo.- Yuzu había pensado en todo. -¿Pero la compañía nos dará la información así como sí nada?-

-Con un poco de dinero todo es posible.- ella rió.

-Muchas gracias, querido. Te pasaré los datos.- dicho y hecho, le dio todo la información necesaria.

-Bien. Mañana me ocupare de esto y puedes contar con que lo conseguiré.- ella le agradeció y los dos se despidieron amorosamente antes de colgar.

Siguió mirando en las cámaras de nuevo sin encontrar nada hasta caer dormida. Al día siguiente Megumi quiso volver al centro comercial para mirar más vestidos de novia, pero Momo logró salvarse de ir y la dejó sola con Rangiku. Siguió revisando las grabaciones hasta la hora de almorzar, y justo cuando estaba de regreso en su habitación para volver a mirar las cámaras recibió la llamada de su esposo.

-¿Encontraste algo, querido?- preguntó emocionada.

-La tengo. Ella envió el mensaje desde una estación de gas a las afueras de la ciudad. No sé si la recuerdas, es la más grande, en la carretera donde solía vivir el viejo Barragan.-

-Oh, sí, la recuerdo.- había pasado casi cuatro años fuera de la ciudad pero todavía recordaba muy bien el lugar donde creció. -¿Con qué fue ahí? Y según Yuzu el mensaje fue enviado a las seis de la mañana con tres minutos…- tomó su portátil y empezó a buscar en el programa. –Así que solo tengo que presionar la cámara correcta…- encontró la cámara e hizo clic. –En la hora correcta.- introdujo el horario. –Y ahí debe… Eh… no está.- hizo un puchero de decepción.

-¿Cómo que no está? ¡Debe estar ahí!- insistió él.

-No hay nada, ningún automóvil.- adelantó un par de minutos, luego atrasó y siguió sin haber nada. –Pareciera desierto.- buscó en las cámaras más cercanas y seguía sin haber nada.

-Espera, iniciare video-llamada. Quiero ver eso.- ella apartó el celular de su oreja y aceptó la video-llamada, encontrándose con el rostro ceñudo de su rubio esposo. –Voltea el celular a la portátil, querida.-

-Oh, sí.- lo volteó para que viera. -¿Ves bien?- él gruñó en afirmación. –Espera, volveré a poner el lugar que dijiste y la hora correcta.- así lo hizo. -¿Lo ves? No hay nada.- pareciera que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-Espera.- insistió él. Momo se inclinó para mirar su expresión en la pantalla de su celular, viendo sus ojos muy concentrados en la pantalla de la portátil. –Hay algo raro en esas grabaciones.-

-¿Algo raro? ¿Cómo qué?- miró confundida a la pantalla.

-Bueno, hay un árbol allí que está inmóvil. De repente sopla una ventisca y sus hojas se mueven, y desde que estoy mirando esto pasa periódicamente cada veinte segundos. Querida… creo que estas grabaciones están alteradas.-

-¿Eh?- volteó el teléfono para volver a mirar a su marido pensativo. -¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Este no es un programa al que solo tiene acceso la policía?-

-No lo sé, supongo que tendré que preguntarle a Hisagi-san. Por mientras, noté que hay una cámara en la estación de gas. Podrías ir allá y preguntarles sí tienen las grabaciones de ese día para comparar y ver sí tengo razón.- recomendó.

-Bien, eso haré.- la estación de gas estaba a casi una hora de aquí, pero ni que tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Era una lástima que Megumi se hubiera llevado al chofer, pero podía tomar un autobús. –Eres tan inteligente, querido.- lo elogió por su perspicacia. –Gracias por ayudarme en esto.-

-Descuida, ya me dio curiosidad saber qué fue lo que le pasó a la ex prometida de mi cuñado, y sé que es importante para ti.- le sonrió. –Llegaremos al fondo de esto, querida.- le prometió.

-Espero que sí.- suspiró.

Terminó la video-llamada y se cambió de ropa para salir, llevando su celular por sí Izuru volvía a llamarla y algo de dinero para la ida y vuelta en el autobús.

Bajó hasta el primer piso y al llegar al recibidor se estremeció al ver a la copia de Karin entrando a la mansión detrás de su hermano, pero… su brazo izquierdo estaba destrozado, era como un esqueleto metálico, con trozos de piel colgando de él y la manga de su vestido negro desgarrada. Su delantal blanco también tenía algunas manchas negras.

-Momo-sama.- musitó el robot al verla. –Lamentó que deba verme en este estado.- hizo una reverencia, intentando ocultar su brazo destrozado de su vista.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

-Tuve que irme temprano esta mañana para ocuparme de uno de mis robots que se salió de control en la ciudad vecina y estaba aterrorizando a una familia. Resultó ser más violento de lo que pensé, Karin tuvo que salvar mi vida perdiendo la apariencia externa de su brazo.- contestó su hermano con una expresión de frustración en su rostro. Tenía sujeto el brazo intacto de su creación, acariciando con delicadeza su mano. –Acabamos de regresar, me dirigía al laboratorio para reponer su brazo. ¿A dónde vas?-

-Solo a pasear, tal vez ver viejos amigos.- se encogió de hombros, no queriendo decirle la verdad ya que él estaba tan seguro de que su primera prometida lo abandonó. –Pero ¿cómo es que uno de tus robots se salió de control? Creí que tenían 0,01% probabilidades de fallar.- era una de las razones por las cuales eran los más vendidos últimamente.

-No lo sé aún, puede ser un error de software o bien, como creo que es lo más probable, alguien está interfiriendo con sus sistemas. Aquí tengo las piezas del robot defectuoso.- alzó un maletín. –Y apenas terminé con Karin me ocupare de revisarlo. Te deseó buen viaje. Con permiso.- jalando de la mano a su obra maestra, la pasó de largo para subir las escaleras, probablemente dirigiéndose al cuarto piso.

Dejando de lado su preocupación por lo que acababa de escuchar, volvió a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Tomó el autobús y luego de una hora de viaje llegó a la estación de gas, a la que entró mirando alrededor buscando al dueño.

-Hola, preciosa.- un hombre rubio de grandes dientes agitó una mano hacia ella. -¿Quieres comprar algo?- señaló el escaparate lleno de golosinas y demás.

-No, gracias. Buscó al dueño del lugar.-

-Hirako Shinji a su servicio.- le guiñó un ojo.

-Oh, es un placer.- le hizo una reverencia. –Umm…- se mordió el labio, insegura de cómo decir lo que quería. Miró por los ventanales la cámara que su esposo le había indicado y la señaló. -¿Usted graba todo lo que pasa en su estacionamiento?-

-Claro. Sé que hay cámaras del gobierno, pero me siento más seguro teniendo mi propia cámara. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-Verás, estoy intentando averiguar qué le sucedió a mi cuñada desaparecida.- bueno, no llegó a ser su cuñada, pero así la consideraba de corazón. –Hace tres años ella envió un mensaje desde esta estación de gas, y fue lo último que hemos sabido de ella. Sí pudiera darme acceso a las grabaciones de esa cámara se lo agradecería mucho.- juntó las manos, mirándolo suplicante.

-Hmm…- la miró pensativo. –Bien, tienes suerte. Mi cámara es una cámara hecha por Hitsugaya, el chico genio, así que es la mejor del mercado y tiene capacidad para años, así que tengo grabaciones de hace tres años e incluso más atrás. Y no me niego a chicas lindas.-

Él le sonrió con un guiño y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-¡Muchas gracias!-

-Ven, te llevaré a la sala de control. ¡OYE, HIYORI!- gritó de pronto, haciéndola brincar en su lugar. -¡ESTOY AYUDANDO A UNA DAMA EN INFORTUNIO, ASÍ QUE OCÚPATE DE LA TIENDA!-

-¡YO SOY LA QUE SIEMPRE SE OCUPA DE LA TIENDA DE TODOS MODOS, PELADO!- llegó un grito femenino en respuesta a lo lejos.

-¡BIEN!-

-¡BIEN TAMBIÉN!-

-Ahora sí, vamos.- sonrió encantadoramente haciéndole una seña hacia una puerta detrás de él. Aunque con un poco de duda, Momo lo siguió. Llegaron a un cuarto lleno de escobas y demás productos de limpiezas, con varias pantallas en una pared rodeadas de mucha maquinaria y cableado. –Muy bien, dime la fecha y hora y tal vez pueda ayudarte.- dijo sentándose en la silla frente a las pantallas.

-Claro.- le dio la información, que él introdujo y de inmediato comenzó a buscar.

-Bueno, aquí tengo las grabaciones de ese día.- hizo clic en el archivo. –Y solo tengo que atrasar hasta la hora correcta… ¡Y ahí lo tienes!- señaló la pantalla.

Ella miró con atención. Había dos autos cargando gasolina, uno gris conducido por un hombre, y otro rojo oscuro conducido por una chica que estaba recién saliendo de su automóvil con su celular en mano. Una chica de cabello negro atado en una coleta, idéntica al robot que seguía a su hermano todo el tiempo.

-Es ella.- jadeó, sintiéndose como si estuviera viendo un fantasma con lo difícil que fue encontrarla. –Es Karin-chan.- sonrió.

-Muy bonita, debo admitir.- el rubio sonrió por un momento antes de ponerse serio. –Es una lástima que desapareciera. ¿De verdad aquí fue la última vez que alguien la vio?- ella asintió con pena. -¿La policía no buscó en las cámaras del gobierno? Esas porquerías están por todos lados.-

-Es muy extraño, pero… busque… eh, buscaron en la cámara que daba justo a este lugar a la misma hora y no se ve nada, ni ella ni ningún auto. Es como si la hubieran borrado…- ¿pero cómo sucedió eso? ¿Quién haría algo así? ¿Por qué?

-Por eso no confió en las cámaras del gobierno.- siseó Shinji. -¿No has oído los rumores de esa nueva tecnología que desarrollaron para meterse en las redes de cámaras y falsificar imágenes e información? Ahora cualquier riquillo puede comprar esos servicios a uno de esos científicos y arruinar la vida de alguien. Por eso compró mis propias cámaras y solo a Hitsugaya. ¡Él es a prueba de hackers!- sonrió orgulloso.

-Ya veo. Es usted un hombre muy bien preparado.- sonrió. –Disculpe ¿podría descargar el archivo en mi celular? Me sería de mucha ayuda.- suplicó con ojos de cachorrito.

-¡Claro! Lo que sea por una mujer tan bonita.- guiñó un ojo.

-Es usted muy amable, muchas gracias.- se inclinó respetuosamente una vez descargó la grabación en su celular.

-A su servicio.- hizo una reverencia antes de despedirla alegremente.

Tomó el autobús y regresó a la mansión, encontrándose a Megumi y Rangiku sentadas en el sofá mirando en la computadora.

-¡Momo-chan, al fin llegas!- exclamó la menor. -¡Ven de inmediato! ¡Necesito tu opinión para elegir pasteles!- Momo suspiró. Más distracciones con la boda. Estuvo más de una hora ayudando a elegir comidas, lo cual era muy difícil ya que la chica cambiaba de opinión cada dos minutos, antes de que un robot muñeco de nieve les informara que la cena ya estaba lista. –Iremos en unos minutos, tengo que terminar esta compra online.- exclamó Megumi agitando una mano, a lo que el robot se retiró.

-De hecho creo que yo me adelantaré.- se excusó la treintañera. Rangiku la miró mal por de nuevo dejarla sola con la aniñada niña rica, a lo que solo le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

Cuando se acercó al comedor, escucho voces y al captar una palabra en particular se congelo antes de poder cruzar el pasillo.

-…Aizen es el único capaz de traspasar de ese modo mis sistemas. No hay otra explicación para que los robots se estén saliendo de control de esa forma. Él es un hacker maestro, intentó hacerme caer cuando tenía doce años y recién empezaba en el mundo de la robótica, y ha estado intentando arruinarme desde que salió de prisión antes por "buen comportamiento" hace tres años. Nadie más puede ni tendría los motivos para hacer esto. Debe ser él.- habló su hermano con voz tensa.

Momo se llevó una mano a la boca. ¡¿Aizen salió de prisión hace tres años?! ¿Por qué nadie se lo dijo? Ese hombre casi arruina su vida cuando era solo una adolescente y ahora estaba libre como sí nada. No podía concebir la idea sin sentirse al borde del colapso.

-Pero amo, usted mismo ha dicho que Aizen no está a su nivel. ¿Cómo es capaz de controlar sus robots protegidos a distancia? Y sin dejar rastro.- habló su asistente robótico.

-Él pudo haber mejorado en estos años, y de todos modos los robots domésticos no tienen mis sistemas más avanzados de seguridad, además de que fácilmente pudo haber comprado uno y estudiarlo. Lo mejor será poner a la venta una nueva actualización para prevenir que esto vuelva a pasar. Tendré que ponerme a trabajar en eso esta semana.-

-¿Qué hay de su cita con Megumi-sama, amo?- preguntó el robot luego de una pausa, su voz apenas audible. –Le dijo que saldrían mañana.-

-Tendré que posponerla. Necesitó neutralizar esta amenaza inmediatamente.-

-Sí ese es su deseo...-

Ella apenas escucho esa parte de la conversación, más concentrada en el hecho de que Aizen, el terror de su existencia, estaba libre desde hace tres años. Tres años probablemente planeando alguna sucia treta en contra de su familia, tres años…

Esperen. Tres años.

Hace tres años él salió, y hace tres años Karin desapareció.

Además Aizen era un hacker maestro, él podría haber tenido la capacidad de borrarla de las cámaras del gobierno.

Todo empezaba a tener sentido… y era mucho más horrible de lo que jamás pudo haber imaginado.

Fin.

¿O no?

No, no realmente :v

Esto tendrá dos partes más probablemente, tres si me pasó xP

Me dieron ganas de escribirle una conti a este fic y pos lo hice xD No sé cuándo vuelva a tener ganas, pero por ahora espero q esto les haya gustado n.n

Y sí, muy probablemente todo el fic sea narrado por Momo uwu Sé q no es la favorita de muchos, pero era la más adecuada para la tarea aquí :P

Bueno, no tengo mucho más q decir :3 Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Obsesión Artificial.

Tercera Parte.

Momo retrocedió un par de pasos, horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar y a la conclusión que su mente llegó.

Debía llamar a su marido inmediatamente, él sabría qué hacer, era mucho más inteligente que ella y la haría sentir segura y no tan aterrada e impotente como se sentía ahora. Su esposo sabría qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor, él sabría…

-¿Momo-chan?- brincó en su lugar ante la voz de Rangiku detrás de ella. Volteó, viendo su mirada preocupada y la mirada confundida de Megumi. -¿Estás bien?-

-S-sí, solo… ehh… estaba pensando en Izuru, olvide llamarlo y seguramente está preocupado por mí así que iba a mi habitación para hablar con él antes de cenar así que… umm…-

-Puedes hablar con él después de cenar, estoy segura de que entenderá.- la mayor negó con la cabeza y tomó su brazo para arrastrarla al comedor donde su hermano y el robot ahora completamente reparado estaban esperando por ellas con rostros serios.

-Al fin llegan.- dijo el único hombre en la habitación. –La cena se les servirá de inmediato, por favor siéntense.- una vez las tres se sentaron él aplaudió tres veces y los robots muñecos de nieve llegaron para entregarles sus platos de comida.

-Esto es delicioso, Toshiro-sama. ¿Los robots son los que cocinan?- preguntó Megumi llenándose la boca.

-En efecto, pero no son los que sirven, sino otros que se instalan en la cocina y están conectados al refrigerador, el horno y otros aparatos dedicados a los alimentos. Son unos de mis productos más populares, muchos restaurantes en todo el mundo los usan.-

-¿Eso no genera desempleo?- Momo lo miró preocupada.

Últimamente en muchos países se estaba prohibiendo cada vez más el uso de ciertas máquinas sí estas generaban demasiado desempleo por las protestas de los trabajadores que a finales del siglo pasado sufrieron una enorme crisis debido a este tipo de problemas y por eso había mucha presión internacional para solucionar eso.

-Yo tengo las versiones más avanzadas que se controlan solas, pero los modelos que están a la venta necesitan la constante supervisión y en algunos países no dejan comprar más de dos.- aclaró él. –Ya sabes que lo último que quiero es problemas con este gobierno o ningún otro.-

-Sí, lo sé.- ese era el motivo por el que se casaba en primer lugar.

Se mordió el labio, pensando en las cámaras del gobierno y en como probablemente a Aizen no le costaría mucho meter su mano allí para borrar a la verdadera Karin de las grabaciones. Y el miserable salió hace tres años, sin duda él estaba detrás de todo esto.

Tenía que hablar con su esposo de inmediato o la ansiedad se la comería, así que rápidamente se retiró del comedor dejando su plato a medio comer y después de beber un largo trago de agua subió a su dormitorio y marcó el número de su marido.

-Hola, querida. ¿Cómo estás?- dijo alegremente luego de atenderla.

-Mal. Terrible.- cerró su puerta con seguro y se sentó en su cama.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Aizen.- soltó espantada. –Aizen salió de prisión ¡hace tres años!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero no le dieron veinte años?- sonaba tan horrorizado como ella.

-Parece que redujo su sentencia a la mitad por buen comportamiento.- murmuró frustrada. –Pero eso no es lo más me preocupa, él salió hace tres años. Y hace tres años Karin-chan desapareció.-

-¿Eso es lo que más te preocupa? Ese hombre te secuestro y casi te mata, sin mencionar que mató al esposo de Matsumoto-san. Es…-

-No necesitas recordarme lo que hizo.- sus ojos se aguaron ante el recuerdo. –Eso ya no importa, lo superé, tú me ayudaste a superarlo. Lo importante ahora es que ha vuelto a hacerle daño a mi familia, él es el responsable de lo que pasó con Karin-chan, él le hizo algo horrible y la borró de las cámaras del gobierno con su tecnología. Encontré a Karin-chan en la cámara de la estación de gas, así que sí la borraron intencionalmente y solo pudo haber sido él.-

-Tiene sentido, supongo.- suspiró. –Querida, sí él es quien realmente está detrás de todo esto… entonces no creo que sea prudente que continúes indagando más allí. Es un hombre muy peligroso y ya te ha lastimado antes. Y sí fue él el que desapareció a la ex prometida de mi cuñado entonces seguramente la mató y cubrió las huellas. No tiene sentido que te metas más en esto, busca la forma de ayudar a tu hermano de otra manera menos peligrosa.-

Ella jadeó, un poco indignada de que le dijera eso a pesar de que sabía que tenía un poco de razón.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Para devolverle la cordura a su hermano, y con la ligera esperanza de que la verdadera Karin siga viva, pero ahora esa esperanza, sabiendo lo retorcido que podía ser Aizen, estaba reducida a casi cero. ¿Por qué la mantendría secuestrada tres años? Obviamente sí esto era obra suya entonces la había asesinado sin duda.

Pero… su hermano creía que ella lo abandonó, y no iba a convencerlo de lo contrario a menos que le mostrara pruebas sólidas de que ella no lo dejó por voluntad propia. Para despertarlo de su locura tenía que conseguir esas pruebas. Y nada se lo impediría.

-Lo siento, querido, pero no puedo detenerme ahora.- dijo decidida. –Shiro-chan necesita saber la verdad, pero no la creerá a menos que le muestre pruebas. Solo tengo que reunir las suficientes para que me crea y entonces ya no indagaré más, pero no puedo parar ahora. Por favor entiéndelo.- suplicó con pesar, ya que odiaba pelear con su esposo o que estuviera enojado con ella.

-Momo, esto es demasiado peligroso.- murmuró obviamente muy preocupado. –Por favor piensa en ti y detén esta locura. Hisagi dijo que su amigo estaba nervioso de entregarle el expediente al principio, dijo que le dio la impresión de que alguien lo estaba presionando. ¿Qué tal sí ese alguien es Aizen? ¿Qué tal sí sabe que lo estás investigando? ¿Qué tal sí solo espera a ver si sigues o desistes y cuando te acerques un poco más a las pruebas venga por ti? ¡No puedes arriesgarte así, Momo! ¡¿De verdad quieres volver a lidiar con ese hombre?!- la regañó, provocando que sus ojos se aguaran.

-¡¿Crees que quiero?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy aterrada, Izuru. ¿Pero qué otra opción tengo?- sollozó, luchando por contener las lágrimas. –Shiro-chan está enloquecido obsesionado con ese robot, Rangiku-san lo apoya y ni siquiera voy a considerar a Takaede-san. Solo estoy yo para resolver esto y te necesitó a mi lado, pero sí no vas a ayudarme entonces… entonces lo haré completamente sola sí es necesario.- no iba a retroceder.

Él permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo, tanto que estaba a punto de colgarle cuando volvió a hablar.

-Está bien… Realmente nunca pude detenerte cuando te pones así.- suspiró profundamente. –Pero sé muy cuidadosa, por favor. Yo arreglaré unas cosas en el trabajo e iré allá antes de tiempo en una o dos semanas para ayudarte con esto sí tanto insistes. Pero por favor, por favor sé muy precavida. No soportaría que algo malo te pase.-

Momo sonrió temblorosamente, secándose las lágrimas.

-Gracias, querido.- realmente se había casado con el mejor hombre del mundo. –Quería pedirte un favor, por cierto.-

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-¿Podrías preguntarle a Hisagi-san por la fecha en la que Aizen salió de prisión? Quiero estar completamente segura de que él es el responsable, y también quisiera toda la información de él que pueda conseguirme. No sé sí es mucho pedir…-

-Está bien, querida. Veré que puedo hacer.-

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Izuru. Te habló mañana y… te amo.- dijo sinceramente.

-También te amo, Momo. Buenas noches.- se oyó un poco menos malhumorado.

-Buenas noches.- suspiró aliviada y colgó.

Eso fue muy pesado para su corazón ya abrumado con todas las terribles emociones negativas que le despertaron enterarse de que Aizen estaba fuera de prisión, pero al menos su esposo fue muy comprensivo y al final pudo convencerlo de continuar ayudándola.

Al día siguiente bajó a desayunar con ánimos renovados para avanzar en su investigación, pero en lo que bajaba las escaleras ya comenzó a escuchar los chillidos de Megumi por quién sabe qué cosa. Se apresuró a entrar al comedor, viéndola gritar histéricamente a su prometido que la miraba con indiferencia y un poco de cansancio.

-¡…Cancelar nuestra cita y decírmelo en el mismo día! ¡Prepare mil cosas para esta velada y ahora me dices que tienes que trabajar! ¡Eso es totalmente injusto! ¡No puedes tratarme así! ¡Soy tu prometida, vamos a casarnos, y mi padre te cederá una buena parte de sus acciones! ¡¿Acaso has olvidado eso?!-

-No he olvidado nada.- habló él con calma. –Lo que tú olvidas es que yo te dije que aceptaría esta cena solo sí no tenía ningún contratiempo. Lo tuve, por lo tanto la cena debe posponerse.-

-¿Posponerse para cuándo? ¡Nos casamos en un mes!-

-Nos casaremos de una forma u otra, tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer las actividades que desees después de la boda. Y sí no estás de acuerdo siempre podemos disolver el contrato, tengo muchas propuestas, algunas de compañías más grandes que las de tu padre.- entrecerró los ojos, la amenaza tacita claramente remarcada en su voz.

Megumi se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a comer su desayuno aun refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Luego de un desayuno muy incómodo, volvió a su habitación para planear otras formas de encontrar pistas que convencieran a su hermano de lo que verdaderamente había pasado.

Veamos… la última vez que Karin fue vista fue en aquella estación de gas. De allí para llegar a la mansión Hitsugaya solo existían cuatro caminos, pero al final tenías que terminar pasando por la ruta 316 sí o sí antes de tomar el camino por el monte que te dejaría directamente en la entrada. ¿Pero ella habría llegado tan lejos o la atacó antes?

Los otros cuatro caminos eran muy concurridos, incluso a las seis de la mañana, entonces tendría que haber testigos así que pensando como un criminal tal vez él esperaría a que ella entrara a la ruta 316 mucho menos transitada para hacer su movimiento. Y eso reducía mucho más su área de búsqueda.

Podía intentar buscar a lo largo del tramo necesario de la ruta 316 para llegar a la mansión más cámaras privadas que le dieran una pista de qué pasó con ella. Tal vez sea una pérdida de tiempo pero tal vez no. Valía la pena tratar. Sin embargo sería difícil porque era muchísimo que caminar y aquí en Seireitei no se podía rentar un auto, aunque podría rentar un caballo pero la verdad les tenía un poco de miedo… No, no, debía hacerlo ¡iba a hacerlo! No importa lo que cueste.

Ahora… ¿qué excusa podría dar para escaparse de Megumi por un par de días? Bueno, su vieja amiga de la infancia Tobiume todavía vivía aquí, así que podría decir que iba a visitarla ya que ellas solían ser muy unidas en su adolescencia.

Por suerte su excusa funcionó y al día siguiente pudo escaparse de la mansión dejando a Matsumoto lidiando con la niña rica para ir a alquilar un caballo y empezar con su investigación ya que Izuru le dijo que Hisagi iba a tardar en conseguirle la información que quería.

No había muchos negocios alrededor de la ruta 316, había pocas casas por allí y solo vio un par de tiendas pequeñas, pero ninguna con una cámara. ¿Tal vez perder el tiempo en esta búsqueda no valdría la pena al final? No, iba a seguir adelante, incluso aunque varias veces casi se cae del caballo.

Luego de horas de cabalgar se cansó mucho y el animal también, así que lo devolvió y regresó a la mansión. Continuaría con eso en otro par de días, porque realmente los caballos no eran lo suyo. Extrañaba un poco las comodidades de las grandes ciudades, con el auto de su marido o un taxi siempre a su disposición cada que saliera de casa. Bien que se crió en Seireitei pero ya no era una jovencita llena de energía a la que no le importaba dar largas caminatas.

Apenas regresó no tuvo ánimos de cenar, se fue directo a su habitación y solo pudo tener una pequeña conversación con su esposo antes de que el sueño la venciera. Sin embargo no pudo dormir mucho porque a las pocas horas de caer dormida sintió un frío y duro brazo metálico envolverse alrededor de su cuello.

Jadeó, abriendo los ojos solo para horrorizarse al tener frente a ella el rostro del robot que fue construido para ser un reemplazo y replica perfecta de Karin. ¡Esa cosa quería matarla! ¡La estaba ahorcando!

Gritó horrorizada con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones a través de su garganta obstruida y no pasó mucho hasta que su hermano entró a la habitación corriendo, encendiendo la voz y gritado frenético por su bienestar.

El brazo metálico la apretó más fuerte por un segundo, haciéndola pensar que le rompería el cuello, pero entonces se aflojó por completo y por fin pudo respirar, soltando lágrimas por el puro horror que acababa de pasar. No era su primera experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero de todos modos fue tan horrible como cuando Aizen mismo casi la mata.

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!- Rangiku entró a la habitación vestida con su camisón, con una mirada llena de pánico en su rostro.

-¡Shiro-chan!- Momo corrió a abrazarse a su hermano, llorando desesperadamente. -¡Tu robot quiso matarme! ¡Te dije que nunca podría ser Karin-chan, es solo una fría y despiadada máquina y quiso matarme!- estaba temblando de miedo.

-Momo-sama, no entiendo por qué dice eso.- esa cosa asquerosa habló. –Yo la salvé, fue este robot el que quiso matarla.- ella volteó sorprendida, viendo un robot muñeco de nieve con la cabeza destrozada en la mano de la copia de Karin. –Lo vi entrar a su habitación hace pocos segundos. Los robots de servicio no tienen permitido entrar a las habitaciones, me pareció raro y teniendo en cuenta los incidentes de robots de servicio siendo manipulados creí que esto podría pasar, por eso entré sin su permiso y llegue justo a tiempo para detener a la unidad corrompida.- hizo una reverencia. –Me disculpó profundamente sí la asuste.-

-Pero… pero… yo vi… yo te vi a ti…- ¿acaso había visto mal? Estaba oscuro y seguía medio dormida, pero… -Yo te vi…-

-Le suplicó use la lógica. El brazo que sintió en su cuello no podría haber sido mío, mi amo me ha reparado por completo y mis brazos están recubiertos de piel otra vez.- eso era cierto, lo que decía tenía sentido, pero aun así…

-Deberías agradecerle a Karin, Hinamori, no acusarla y dudar de ella.- su hermano la alejó bruscamente, con su mirada llena de reproche. –Entiendo que estés nerviosa y asustada, pero sí no fuera por Karin estarías muerta. Muestra un poco de gratitud y por favor no vuelvas a hablar de ella de forma tan despectiva.- negó con la cabeza. –Matsumoto, por favor llévala al hospital para que verifiquen que está completamente sana y salva. Yo revisaré este robot y también todos los otros para instalar mejores sistemas de seguridad y asegurarme de que esto no vuelva a pasar.- suspiró. –Será una noche larga.-

Todavía aturdida y asustada, Momo dejó que Rangiku la llevara al único hospital de la ciudad, donde comprobaron que el robot no había llegado a romper nada y solo le dejó unos feos moretones a los que le aplicaron unas pomadas. Le dieron pastillas para el dolor y volvió a la mansión sin soltar el brazo de la rubia, temiendo que en cualquier momento una máquina saltara de la nada a tratar de matarla. Y con mucho más miedo de que esa fuera la máquina que tenía una réplica perfecta del rostro de la chica que tan desesperadamente trataba de encontrar.

Durmió en la habitación de Rangiku junto con esta para poder sentirse un poco más segura, y al despertar ellas fueron las encargadas de preparar el desayuno ya que todos los robots fueron desactivados, y cuando Megumi bajó esperando tener todo ya servido ellas solo dejaron todo a su alcance listo para que se sirviera a sí misma con solo estirar las manos. La niña rica las miró con profundo desagrado, luego notó los moretones en el cuello de la de ojos marrones.

-Uhh, ¿intentaste suicidarte?- preguntó con una mueca de incredulidad.

-No.- suspiró rogando por paciencia. –Uno de los robots de Shiro-chan se salió de control e intentó ahorcarme mientras dormía, pero su asistente robótica me salvó.- aún tenía problemas para creer eso, pero era lo que parecían apuntar los hechos. –Ahora los está revisando a todos para mejorarlos así que puede estar encerrado en su laboratorio por un par de días y por mientras no tendremos personal así que las tres deberemos encargarnos de las comidas y la limpieza.-

-¡¿Las tres?!- se horrorizó.

-Las tres.- confirmaron las dos mayores al unísono.

-¡Eww, nunca! Voy a llamar a mi papi para que traiga a mis sirvientes aquí ¡de inmediato!- sacó su celular y se retiró pisoteando furiosamente de la cocina.

Las dos bufaron, negando con la cabeza. Al menos los sirvientes serían una buena ayuda.

El pequeño ejército de sirvientes llegó al atardecer para cumplir todos los caprichos de su adorada Megumi-sama, insistiendo en limpiar todo por lo que era como sí los robots nunca se hubieran ido.

Fue tres días después del intento de asesinato que Toshiro salió de su laboratorio y los robots volvieron a trabajar en la casa, por lo que los sirvientes de la casa Takaede volvieron a marcharse porque ya no tenían nada que hacer y porque su hermano prácticamente los echó apenas se enteró de que su prometida los trajo sin su permiso.

A pesar de que la lógica señalaba que la copia de Karin no podría haber sido la que intentó matarla, Momo no pudo evitar dejar de verla solo como una amenaza a la cordura de su hermano, sino también a la vida de todos y cada uno de los presentes en esa casa.

Pocos días después recibió la llamada de Hisagi Shuuhei, y lo que dijo la desalentó enormemente.

-¿De verdad no pudiste conseguir nada?- su ánimo se desinfló enormemente.

-Lo siento, todos sus datos fueron borrados. No se sabe ni dónde está ni dónde estuvo ni qué estuvo haciendo en los últimos tres años, todo lo que puedo decirte es que salió un mes antes de la desaparición de Kurosaki Karin, así que es muy posible que sea el responsable, pero no hay pruebas. Hay rumores de que inició una compañía clandestina, un imperio tecnológico ilegal que sirve al mercado negro, pero solo son rumores no confirmados. Él estaba en la prisión de alta seguridad de Tokio, y no tengo muchos contactos allá así que esto es lo máximo que pude sacar. Lo siento.- se disculpó otra vez.

-Está bien, apreció mucho tu esfuerzo.- suspiró. Otra vez se sentía perdida. –Gracias por todo, ya veré qué puedo hacer con lo poco que tengo para llegar al fondo de esto.-

-Tu determinación es admirable, pero también peligrosa. Estos son terrenos donde hasta los policías temen pisar. Por favor ten cuidado, no quisiera ver a Kira tan solo y triste como era antes de casarse contigo.- dijo con preocupación.

-Soy precavida, tengo muy en cuenta a mi esposo.- se llevó una mano al cuello que afortunadamente ya casi sanaba por completo. No le había dicho a Izuru lo del ataque y había hecho que Rangiku prometiera no decirle nada también, no quería preocuparlo de más.

-Muy bien, solo me queda desearte suerte. Cualquier otra cosa en la que pueda ayudar házmelo saber.- se despidieron y colgó.

Quedaban tres semanas para la boda, y su esposo vino una semana antes de lo que debería para estar con ella tal como prometió.

Él se sorprendió mucho al ver a la copia de Karin después de haber saludado a Rangiku y Megumi, y apenas y sí saludo a Toshiro, muy impresionado por el robot tan realista.

-Wow, es… realmente parece humana.- dijo muy aturdido.

-Usted debe ser el esposo de Momo-sama, Kira-sama, es un placer conocerlo.- hizo una reverencia.

-U-un placer.- correspondió a la reverencia un poco más que muy sorprendido. –Es impresionante, ¿tiene cuerdas vocales en vez de un altavoz? Incluso mueve la lengua al hablar.- él siempre fue muy observador.

-Por supuesto.- su hermano alzó la barbilla con orgullo. –Es mi obra maestra. Como una humana cualquiera, pero mejor.-

Momo frunció profundamente el ceño al escucharlo. ¿Acababa de insinuar que esa máquina era mejor que la verdadera Karin? No le gustó nada su elección de palabras.

-Incluso pestañea periódicamente. ¿Ese no es un gasto inútil?- Izuru alzó una ceja.

-Claro que no, da la ilusión de que están hablando con una persona real. Quiero que casi no se note la diferencia.- su hermano frunció el ceño, obviamente molesto de que su cuñado cuestionara al trabajo de su vida.

-¿Qué le da energía?-

-Un generador especialmente creado por mí.- el ceño del albino se profundizó.

-¿Cómo funciona?-

-Daré detalles de eso en mi próximo libro.- respondió entre dientes.

-¿Por qué no dar detalles ahora? Estamos tomando el té y la ciencia me interesa.- sonrió mientras tomaba por primera vez la taza de té que un robot muñeco de nieve había dejado frente a él cuando se sentaron en los sofás de la sala de estar.

-No lo entenderías de todos modos.- el hombre más joven parecía enojarse más y más con cada pregunta. ¿Pero por qué?

-No lo sabrás si no me lo dices.- sus ojos azules se entrecerraron.

-No tengo por qué decirte nada.- los ojos turquesa normalmente fríos echaban fuego.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso ocultas algo?-

Su hermano llevó su mano al mango de la katana que siempre traía en la espalda y Momo se levantó con pánico, agitando las manos.

-¡Shiro-chan, tranquilo!- chilló asustada. –Ya conoces a Izuru, desde que se volvió psicólogo le gusta jugar estos tontos juegos mentales que no tienen ningún sentido y no son graciosos.- volvió a sentarse al lado de su marido y apretó su hombro con fuerza. –Discúlpate con mi hermano por bromear así, Izuru. Dile que solo bromeabas y discúlpate.- susurró lo último en voz muy baja.

-Lo siento, Hitsugaya-san.- suspiró. –Solo estaba bromeando.-

-Eso espero.- los dos se miraron mal por un momento, pero luego su hermano se puso en pie y tomó a su robot favorito de la muñeca. –Karin y yo iremos a seguir trabajando en el nuevo antivirus para actualizar a los robots en el mercado. Bienvenido de nuevo, Kira.- sin más se retiró.

Momo rápidamente inventó una excusa y arrastró a su esposo de la muñeca para ir a su habitación, donde rápidamente le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-¡¿Qué fue eso, Izuru?! ¿Por qué estabas tratando de molestar a mi hermano? Sabes lo inestable que es.- se mordió el labio. La verdad últimamente no estaba segura de qué era capaz su adorable hermanito que tanto amaba.

-Tenías razón, Momo. Hay algo raro con ese robot.- sus ojos eran frenéticos. –Ella no tiene la mirada de otros robots que pretenden parecerse a humanos. He visto pupilas tan reales como las que tiene, pero las suyas tienen algo diferente.- se pasó una mano por el rostro. -¿No viste como lo miraba?-

-¿De qué hablas?- no estaba entendiendo nada.

-¡La chica! El robot, ¿no viste como miraba a tu hermano?- ella negó, más que confundida. –Ella primero fue cordial y servicial conmigo, pero en el momento en el que todos le quitaron la mirada de encima, ella miraba con… con ira.-

-¿Qué?- sacudió la cabeza.

-Parecía enojada.- soltó viéndose tan incrédulo como ella se sentía. –El robot que tú me dijiste que es inexpresivo, estaba furioso. Y ella nos vigilaba, nos vigilaba a todos. Cuidaba que nadie la viera mirarlo así… cuando tú, Rangiku-san, Takaede-san o su mismo creador la miraban siquiera de reojo, ponía un rostro inexpresivo.- se sentó en la cama con los hombros caídos. –Sé cómo disimular el estar mirando a mi paciente, para que no sienta que lo juzgó cuando lo estoy analizando por su bien, así que pude escaparme a la detección del robot. Y cuando cree que nadie la ve… ella mira con desprecio a tu hermano.- Momo se estremeció.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- empezó a sudar frío.

-En medio de nuestra discusión, en vez de estarme mirando mal a mí por discutir con su amo, lo miraba mal a él, lo miraba como si fuera a saltar sobre él y matarlo en cualquier momento, Momo.- volteó a verla con horror. –Esa cosa es un peligro. Y lo peor es que creo que tu hermano lo sabe.-

-¿Ehh?- justo cuando creía que no podría confundirla más. –No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo puedes sacar todo eso con solo diez minutos de haber llegado?- esto era ridículo.

-Analizar a las personas es mi pasión, y conozco a tu hermano desde que fue un niñito. Algo oculta, debe haber una razón por la cual está tan preocupado por su imagen ante el gobierno, debe haber una razón por la cual todos saben que ha inventado al robot más parecido a un humano pero realmente solo muy pocas personas lo han visto y debe haber una razón por la cual hasta la fecha casi nadie en la comunidad científica ni en el mundo en general sabe cómo lo hizo.

-¿Cuáles razones? ¿Qué es lo que sospechas?- se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Hay demasiadas posibilidades, todas horribles y dudo mucho que legales, pero ninguna termina de encajar todas las piezas.- frunció el ceño. –Hay algo que nos está faltando, algo que no entendemos. Lo único que puedo afirmar es que tu hermano no está en peligro de enloquecer, Momo, él ya ha enloquecido por completo, creo que eliminara todo y a quien sea que se interponga en su camino de la obsesión, va a seguir aferrándose a esa máquina con uñas y dientes.- suspiró. –Y sí, Rangiku-san me contó del incidente donde un robot intentó ahorcarte.-

-¡E-esa traidora!- se indignó de inmediato.

-Tranquila, solo me alegró de que estés bien, pero me preocupa la reacción que él tuvo ante este incidente. Parecía más ofendido por que sospecharas de su robot que molesto porque casi te matan. Eso ya no es simple obsesión, él se volvió loco.-

-Aun así…- bajó la mirada. –No puedo rendirme en intentar recuperarlo. Es mi hermanito.- hizo una mueca de tristeza. –Él está así porque cree que Karin-chan lo abandonó, cree que ella huyó de él por la tontería de escapar de la ley de matrimonio y eso le rompió el corazón y lo orilló a toda esta locura. Pero tengo fe en que solo necesitamos mostrarle la verdad con pruebas y finalmente estará dispuesto a escuchar y mejorar el modo en el que está viviendo ahora.-

-Y yo voy a apoyarte, por supuesto.- tomó su mano entre las suyas. –Pero debes estar preparada para lo que sea, incluso al fracaso de todos tus esfuerzos.- advirtió con una mirada muy seria.

-Estoy lista.- afirmó muy segura de sí misma.

-Bien.- suspiró resignado. –En ese caso, señora detective, ¿por dónde empezamos?- sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, estaba examinando la ruta 316 para ver sí había otra cámara privada que pudiera mostrarnos sí ella llegó a pasar por allí antes de desaparecer.-

-Hmm, brillante, querida. Aunque es muy poco probable que encontremos alguna cámara aparte de la de ese científico Szayel que siempre está copiando los inventos de tu hermano.-

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Me había olvidado de ese horrible hombre!- aplaudió felizmente. –Aunque… él sabe que soy hermana de Shiro-chan y tú su cuñado, nunca nos querrá ayudar.- hizo pucheros.

-Bueno, ¿hay alguien que no conozca que pueda pedirle el favor por nosotros?-

Momo hizo una mueca. Solo se le venía alguien a la mente, y no iba a ser nada bonito.

-¿Qué quieres que yo haga qué?- Megumi la observó con espanto después de que le hiciera su extraña petición.

-¡Por favor, Takaede-san! ¡Eres mi única esperanza! Solo tienes que convencerlo de darte las grabaciones del día y hora que te pasaré y listo ¡te daré lo que quieras a cambio!- la miró suplicante.

-Oh, por favor. ¿Qué podrías conseguirme TÚ que yo no tenga o pueda conseguirme fácilmente?- agitó su largo cabello castaño, mirándola con altanería.

-Bueno…- fingió pensar, porque realmente ya había platicado con su marido qué podría ofrecer para convencerla. –Tal vez podría… no lo sé… ¿conseguirte esa velada con mi hermano que tanto quieres?- propuso con falso tono de inocencia.

La menor se enderezó de inmediato, obviamente interesada.

-¿Cómo harías eso? Todo lo que le importan son sus preciosos robots. ¡Si no escucha a su prometida no te escuchara a ti!- pisoteó.

-Soy una experta en el arte de manipular a mi hermano.- fue su turno de sonreír con altanería. –Él hará lo que le pida, te lo aseguró.-

-Umm…- la chica dudó. Momo iba a lanzar otro anzuelo cuando volvió a hablar. -¡E-está bien! ¡Pero primero quiero que él venga frente a mí y me invite a cenar esta misma noche o no hay trato!- se cruzó de brazos.

Ok, eso iba a ser difícil, pero tenía que lograrlo sí o sí.

-De acuerdo.- fingió estar despreocupada al respecto.

Estrecharon manos y más tarde le preguntó a Rangiku a qué horario podría encontrar a su hermano solo fuera de su laboratorio y ella le dijo que él todavía tenía el mismo horario para hacer su rutina de ejercicios, así que a la tarde fue a visitarlo al gimnasio, entrando sin tocar.

Sorprendentemente, la copia de Karin no se veía por ningún lado. Qué extraño.

-Hinamori.- él se tomó un descanso de hacer sus abdominales y se puso en pie, pasando una toalla por sus hombros y tomando una botella de agua en una banca. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitas algo?- dio un largo sorbo a su botella.

-Sí, de hecho.- sonrió nerviosamente. Esperaba que su debilidad por los ojos de cachorrito siguiera funcionando tan bien como antes. –Necesito pedirte un favor… uno que tal vez no te guste mucho.- comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-¿Qué?- alzó una ceja con frialdad.

-Verás… Izuru y yo realmente queremos salir a pasar un tiempo junto en pareja, no nos hemos visto en semanas.- lanzó un gran suspiro de tristeza. –Pero Takaede-san es muy insistente en que la ayude con los preparativos para la boda, ya que faltan apenas tres semanas y eso es comprensible, pero realmente, de verdad, en serio que quiero recuperar un poco de tiempo con mi esposo.- juntó las manos. –Entonces podrías… ¿mantenerla distraída por mí y llevarla a cenar fuera por una noche? Esta misma noche. ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí?- puso sus mejores ojos de cachorrito.

Su hermano hizo una mueca.

-Hinamori, sabes que estoy muy ocupado.- se cruzó de brazos. Mala señal.

-¡Pero incluso tú necesitas descansar de vez en cuando! ¿Qué mejor manera que conociéndote mejor con tu futura esposa?- sonrió forzadamente, sabiendo mejor que nadie que el peor lugar para relajarse era al lado de esa jovencita parlanchina.

-Estoy descansando ahora mismo, y estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar otra forma de librarte de ella. Has estado haciendo eso muy bien últimamente…- murmuró en voz baja.

Momo lo miró confundida, pero en ese momento su asistente robótico salió del baño adjunto al gimnasio.

-Oh, buenas tardes, Momo-sama.- se inclinó profundamente, con su mirada siempre demasiado amable fija en ella.

-¿Qué hacías en el baño?- preguntó curiosa. -¿Lo estabas limpiando?- lo dudaba mucho, se supone que Toshiro odiaba rebajarla a tareas de limpieza, entonces ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

-Yo… estaba s…-

-Se estaba cambiando de ropa.- él la interrumpió bruscamente. –Yo la cree pero aún me incómoda verla… en paños menores, así que le ordenó cambiarse allí. Volviendo a tu cuestión, accederé a tu petición pero solo le dedicaré una hora de mi tiempo a Takaede, nada más. Puedes retirarte.- le dio la espalda para ir a buscar su camisa.

Ella decidió irse rápidamente antes de que cambiara de opinión. Ya tenía lo que quería, aunque no del modo que imaginó.

Esa noche Megumi felizmente arrastró a su hermano al mejor restaurante de la ciudad y aunque sea por una hora lo entretendría allí, pero Momo no tenía planeado sacar ventaja de eso, fue su esposo quien quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para entrar al cuarto piso.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en el laboratorio?- le preguntó confundida mientras se escabullían allí sin que Rangiku los viera.

-Porque tu hermano oculta algo, y quiero saber qué tan malo es.- ella suspiró, ingresando la contraseña que había adivinado anteriormente como el cumpleaños de Karin.

-Esto no me gusta nada.- dijo mientras entraban al laboratorio lleno de más cables y más maquinaria que la última vez. -¿Qué tan malo podría ser lo que oculte? Es Shiro-chan, él no es una mala persona.- tal vez hubiera enloquecido un poco, pero no podía ser un psicópata como su marido parecía estar insinuando.

-No lo sé, pero lo que vi cuando le hice preguntas fue absoluta paranoia y miedo a ser descubierto en sus ojos. Piénsalo un poco, querida. Hace tres años nadie podría siquiera haber soñado con un robot tan parecido a una persona como el que tu hermano creó. Ayudó que él fuera el creador de las máquinas que pueden crear piel y tejidos artificialmente, uno de sus inventos más famosos y que cambió mundialmente el campo de la medicina, pero ¿cómo crear tan rápido y salido de la nada un robot como el que tiene? Solo tardó un par de meses, lo hizo completamente solo, no reportó sus avances a medida que los hacía como con otras invenciones para ayudar a la comunidad científica a mejorar y después de años con el producto completo sigue siendo un misterio su creación. He visto a muchos cuestionarse sus motivos, pero como dice que eventualmente revelara la información nadie se preocupa demasiado. Bueno, yo estoy preocupado.- llegaron a la oficina y fruncieron el ceño al ver que estaba cerrada con seguro.

-¿De qué estás preocupado? ¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que realmente piensas?- se llevó las manos a la cintura. –Te conozco, no dirías todo eso sí no tuvieras algo concreto en mente.- lo desafió con la mirada para que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-Bien.- suspiró. –Estoy pensando en las hipótesis de Aizen, antes de que fuera a la cárcel. Ya sabes lo que él planeaba hacer ¿verdad?- Momo lo miró horrorizada.

-Él… quería crear personas de cero, primero con metal, y después…-

-Ir reemplazando el metal con órganos, carne y tejidos.- completó él. –Dejaría que el metal se quedé para reemplazar los huesos, pero poco a poco convertiría al robot en un súper humano.- apretó la mandíbula. –Por supuesto, eso fue ampliamente rechazado, tu hermano fue uno de los que estaban en contra. Sobre todo porque para que esto funcione… los órganos, carne y tejidos deberían ser retirados en el acto inmediatamente de una persona viva.-

-¡Shiro-chan nunca haría eso!- le plantó cara a su esposo tomando bruscamente el cuello de su camisa. -¡Él despreciaba a Aizen por sus métodos! ¡Jamás los imitaría! ¡Jamás mataría a alguien solo por la ciencia!-

-¿Y no mataría a alguien por la mujer que ama?- la miró sombríamente. -¿No sería capaz de hacerlo si con eso creyera que tendrá de vuelta a Kurosaki-san? Solo imagínatelo, desesperado porque cree que el amor de su vida lo dejó, entonces crea un robot y con su creador de fibra y piel la hace físicamente idéntica, y hasta logra darle los mismos ojos y voz, pero no es realmente humana. Su desesperación crece, la quiere de vuelta y rápido, entonces no le importa apoderarse de las teorías del científico que tanto odia para lograr su cometido. Él te dijo que quiere hacerla lo más humana posible, pero incapaz de volver a dejarlo. ¿Cómo crees que lo lograra? Podría hacerlo con un método ético, quizás, pero eso le llevaría más tiempo, entonces él…-

-¡No!- lo interrumpió, soltando sus hombros para llevarse las manos a la cabeza. -¡No lo haría! ¡Nunca lo haría!-

-Quiero creer que no.- tomó sus manos gentilmente. –Pero algo muy extraño está pasando aquí y ese es el peor pero el más lógico de los escenarios que puedo pensar. No quiere decir que tenga razón, tal vez de verdad su inteligencia va más allá de nuestra comprensión y él realmente pueda lograr algo tan radical manteniéndose en los límites de la ley y la moral, no lo sé, por eso quiero juntar pruebas. Tal como tú, quiero investigar para lograr unir todos los cabos de esta historia.-

-Entiendo… pero no me gusta.- suspiró. -¿Y qué piensas buscar en su laboratorio? Sí se da cuenta se enfadara mucho con nosotros.-

-Seremos cuidadosos, solo quiero encontrar algunos planos o lo que sea de cómo hizo a su asistente robótico, cualquier información sobre ella me sería útil para saber un poco más de qué es lo que realmente planea.- empezó a buscar en los cajones, siempre asegurándose de regresar todo a su lugar.

Momo le siguió la corriente. No le gustaba tratar a su hermanito como un delincuente, pero Izuru la ayudó mucho en sus locos planes así que le debía su ayuda en sus propios planes locos. Por lo tanto buscó en los cajones y estantes, siempre con cuidado de mantenerse lejos de todo lo que se viera peligroso y tratando de regresar cada cosa al lugar y posición en la que la encontró.

Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda, encontró algo curioso.

-Querido.- lo llamó. -¿Crees que esto te sirva?- le tendió el papel que acababa de encontrar.

Él lo tomó con el ceño fruncido, notando que era una foto del rostro de la copia de Karin con una extraña imagen adjunta que parecía una especie de circulo deforme color azul con extrañas manchas negras, verdes, amarillas y naranjas alrededor en lugares aleatorios. Había anotaciones por todo el papel, pero estaban en un idioma que no lograba entender, ni siquiera reconocer.

-Tu hermano sin duda es muy inteligente.- murmuró su esposo. –Esto está en otro idioma, quizás inglés, pero está cifrado. Me tomará un tiempo resolverlo.- hizo una mueca. –Le tomaré una foto y lo regresaremos a su lugar, creo que con esto será suficiente por hoy.-

Después de tomar la foto y guardar el papel, salieron cuidadosamente del laboratorio, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó ruido adentro y ambos se congelaron.

Observó por una rendija a la réplica de Karin salir por la puerta de la oficina que encontraron cerrada, con pasos lentos y su mirada inexpresiva hacia el frente. Lentamente, ella comenzó a voltear con sus ojos muy abiertos, y Momo entró en pánico y cerró la puerta de golpe, rezando por que no los haya visto.

Su esposo se tensó y tomó su muñeca para jalarla a su habitación.

-Ella nos vio.- susurró una vez cerraron la puerta. -¡Ella nos vio y le va a decir a Shiro-chan! Él se va a enojar mucho con nosotros, ¡nunca nos perdonara!- casi quería llorar.

-Tal vez no nos vio. Tal vez piense que fue alguien más, como algún robot de los que sí tienen permitido entrar allí o no sé. Cálmate, todo saldrá bien.- se acercó a abrazarla.

Al ver que seguía preocupada, se inclinó para besarla, y pasaron el resto de la noche en los brazos del otro sin preocuparse por lo que vendría después. Se sentía bien estar de nuevo junto a la persona que más amaba, incluso aunque se metieran en problemas juntos.

Despertaron muy preocupados por lo que encontrarían al bajar a desayunar, pero todo lo que hallaron fue a la copia de Karin tan indiferente como siempre y al Hitsugaya más irritado de lo normal con Megumi excesivamente alegre abrazada a él parloteando sin cesar acerca de lo maravillosa que fue su cita. Nadie les dedicó una segunda mirada al verlos entrar.

Una vez Toshiro se encerró en su laboratorio donde su prometida no podía seguirlo, Momo decidió enfrentarla para cobrarle el precio que acordaron por el favor.

-Bien, pero solo porque la cita fue maravillosa.- murmuró ella mientras se dirigían a la salida para ir por el chofer que los llevaría a la casa de Szayel. -¡Incluso nos besamos! ¡Y él es increíble besando! Aunque desearía que hubiera durado más…- hizo un puchero. -¡Pero me conformó! Tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros luego de casarnos. Oh ¡hola, Karin-chan!- ante ese saludo, Momo dejó de ignorar a su futura cuñada y volteó, viendo a la copia de la chica que verdaderamente deseaba como cuñada parada junto a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. -¿No estabas con mi Toshiro-sama?- preguntó con su tono azucarado.

El robot fijó sus ojos en Momo por un momento, antes de darle a Megumi la sonrisa más falsa que nunca le había visto.

-Él me pidió pasar tiempo con usted, Megumi-sama. ¿Podría acompañarla a donde sea que vaya?- había algo en su expresión demasiado excesivamente amable que le dio muy mala espina.

La mayor entró en pánico de inmediato y le hizo señas a la de ojos verdes para que rechazara la oferta, pero ella ni la notó y de inmediato sonrió complacida.

-¡Claro, Karin-chan! Siempre es bueno tenerte alrededor. ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Terminemos con esto lo antes posible para poder seguir planeando mi linda boda con mi Toshiro-sama!- las arrastró a ambas por la muñeca.

Momo miró con temor al robot, notando sus ojos sombríos que sumados a su falsa sonrisa cordial solo lograba lucir perturbadora.

Llegaron con el chofer y este no hizo preguntas y condujo a la dirección que le dio, por mientras dentro del auto empezó a armar un plan para conseguir lo que querían, aunque con cautela debido a la presencia de la máquina.

-Szayel es un hombre muy difícil, no es amable así que dudó que te de la información sí se lo pides por favor incluso aunque le des buenos motivos. Así que…- frunció el ceño, pensando profundamente en cómo convencer a ese sujeto tan desagradable.

-Agh, solo déjamelo a mí, Momo-chan.- sonrió arrogantemente. –Estoy segura de que lograre convencerlo.-

-Pero…-

-¡Tú confía!-

Una vez llegaron cerca de la casa de su objetivo, Megumi bajó del carro y la copia de Karin quiso seguirla pero Momo le ordenó quedarse y ella obedeció aunque visiblemente a regañadientes.

Su actitud últimamente de verdad le daba escalofríos. Antes no era así de… expresiva. ¿Por qué de repente parecía ser una persona, o más bien máquina, completamente diferente? Algo raro estaba pasando con la obra maestra de su hermano. Algo muy raro.

Esperaron en el auto en completo silencio junto con el chofer mientras observaban a Megumi golpear a la casa del científico copión, que le abrió con hastío y estuvo mirándola con mala cara por unos buenos diez minutos mientras ella hablaba hasta que la vio sacar un buen fajo de billetes. El rostro del científico de lentes blancos y cabello rosa cambió completamente, le hizo una reverencia y al poco tiempo volvió con una memoria USB y la intercambió por el dinero para luego irse sin más.

Wow, eso fue muy fácil.

Megumi volvió al auto sonriendo triunfante y le entregó la memoria.

-¿Tengo que pagarte por lo que le diste a Szayel?- preguntó temerosa.

-Pff, claro que no. Eso no fue nada de todos modos, ni la quinta parte de lo que mi papi me envía cada semana, el precio de ese hombre es tan bajo.- se rió ruidosamente.

La miró con una gotita bajando por su sien, pero sonrió de todos modos. ¡Lograron obtener otra grabación donde ella posiblemente saldría! No podía esperar para verla.

Desgraciadamente, luego de eso se quedó atrapada para ayudar con más preparativos de la boda. Ya habían seleccionado casi todo así que solo usarían la aplicación donde se podía armar una boda virtualmente en su celular o laptop para darle una mejor idea a la agencia de bodas de cómo querían que se viera la ceremonia. Eso en realidad fue un poco divertido, incluso sí Megumi apenas las escuchaba y mayormente hacía lo que quería de todos modos la ayudó un poco antes de correr a su habitación para ver la grabación.

-¿Lo consiguió?- su esposo se sorprendió bastante mientras ella conectaba la memoria USB a su portátil. –Vaya, esa chica no es tan tonta como parece.-

-Ella cree que todos pueden venderse por un precio, supongo.- murmuró mientras examinaba los archivos. Le dio todas sus grabaciones del año en el que Karin desapareció. –Y en caso de Szayel eso es cierto.- seleccionó el mes en el que desapareció y luego buscó el día.

-Bueno, él era un hombre de una gran ciudad que se mudó aquí para poder copiar mejor a tu hermano.- ambos rodaron los ojos. –Al final todo es por dinero.-

-Para personas como ellos supongo que sí.- bueno, conoció muchas personas buenas al mudarse a Tokio, pero es cierto que muchos de ellos le daban al dinero más importancia de la que deberían. El dinero nunca debería ser capaz de comprar la dignidad. –Hmm… veamos, Karin-chan mandó el mensaje a Yuzu-chan desde la estación de gas a las seis de la mañana, así que debería haber pasado frente a la casa de Szayel más o menos a las siete ¿verdad?- preguntó mientras buscaba la hora correcta en la grabación.

-Depende cuánto tiempo se quedó en la estación de gas y a qué velocidad iba. No la conocí muy bien, pero parecía el tipo de persona que iría lo más rápido que la ley permite o tal vez un poco por encima.- Momo sonrió. Eso era cierto, Karin-chan era una chica temeraria, siempre lo fue.

-Entonces empezaremos a mirar desde las seis treinta, solo por las dudas.-

-Me parece bien.- él estuvo de acuerdo. –Dijiste que su auto es rojo y tiene una abolladura en el frente causada por un pelotazo ¿verdad?- preguntó para confirmar.

-Oh, sí. A ella le gustaba muchísimo el futbol, siempre arrastraba a Shiro-chan a jugar cuando eran pequeños, y a él terminó gustándole tanto que hasta se volvió el capitán del equipo de futbol en la secundaria, por eso Rangiku-san a veces lo llama así.- sonrió nostálgica. –Él siempre estaba tenso y preocupado con algo, pero no con ella ¿sabes? Siempre lo sacaba de su caparazón y lo hacía relajarse, se divertían mucho y actuaban como deberían los jóvenes de su edad. A Rangiku-san y a mí nos gustaba espiarlos junto a Yuzu-chan solo porque eran tan lindos.- se rió avergonzada. –Siempre nos gritaban al descubrirnos, pero valía la pena.-

-Es extraño imaginar a alguien tan frío como tu hermano siendo tan feliz y relajado como un joven normal.- comentó su esposo llevándose una mano a la barbilla, aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en la pantalla. –Pero supongo que eso le provocaba el estar realmente enamorado de una buena chica como Kurosaki-san y no obsesionado con la máquina que creó para reemplazarla.-

-Sí…- hizo una mueca de tristeza. En parte deseaba no encontrar nada en el video, para así conservar la esperanza de que ella realmente había huido y estaba viva en alguna parte, pero después de todo lo que descubrió dudaba mucho que esa fuera la verdad. –B-bueno… y… ¿lograste descifrar algo del papel que encontramos en el laboratorio?- preguntó para cambiar de tema a algo menos doloroso de pensar.

-Ah, eso. Estuve investigando, pero aún no logró encontrar qué tipo de criptograma está usando. Además que esté en otro idioma lo dificulta, espero que sea ingles porque no conozco otros y en ese caso estaríamos en un callejón sin salida.-

-Hmm, creo que debería ser ese. Shiro-chan no está muy interesado en otros idiomas, solo aprendió inglés en la escuela y luego estudió por su cuenta chino y griego antiguo, y no parece ser ninguna de esas.-

-Bueno, eso me ayuda a descartar muchas posibilidades.- le sonrió, aunque sus ojos seguían sin dejar la pantalla. Luego de unos minutos se tensó y se lanzó a tomar la portátil. -¡La vi! ¡Vi a Kurosaki-san!- exclamó emocionado mientras atrasaba el video.

-¡¿De verdad?!- también se emocionó y se abrazó a su cuello, mirando atentamente a la pantalla.

-Ahí.- el tiempo marcaba las seis con cincuenta y dos minutos de la mañana cuando un auto rojo pasó a toda velocidad por la cámara de Szayel, casi como un borrón, con otro auto negro siguiéndolo de cerca. –Es ella, no hay duda. Tiene la abolladura y todo.- volvió a retroceder para verla otra vez.

-Umm, yo no veo nada.- entrecerró los ojos.

-Espera, voy a ralentizar el video para que se vea mejor. Voy a hacerlo lo más lento posible ya que quiero ver sí podemos alcanzar a ver su rostro y confirmarlo al cien por ciento.- hizo un par de clics y luego retrocedió otra vez.

Momo miró atentamente y esta vez sí que fue capaz de notar todo. El auto apareció con su abolladura y color rojo oscuro y claramente era conducido por una chica de cabello negro atado en una coleta. De repente ella se volteó y se mostró claramente que se trataba de la verdadera Karin, solo que… su expresión, sus ojos… ella se veía aterrada, con pánico, totalmente asustada por algo o alguien. Volvió la vista al frente y su auto desapareció poco a poco del foco de la cámara, solo para ser seguido rápidamente por un auto color negro con las ventanas polarizadas que también iba a gran velocidad cuando el video estaba normal.

Para ella fue dolorosamente claro lo que pasaba, y su corazón dolió al imaginar lo que debió haber sentido la chica en ese momento, los últimos momentos de su vida.

-La estaban persiguiendo.- sus ojos empezaron a arder con lágrimas. –Entonces… es verdad.- se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo. –La mataron… fue asesinada.- no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

Acababa de recordar los buenos momentos que pasó en su juventud observándola hacer tan feliz a su hermanito, la niña tan buena que era, como siempre sonreían al estar juntos y su personalidad tan energética y rebelde pero dulce a su manera. Y ahora… no había duda de que alguien, probablemente el hombre que más odiaba en el mundo, la había asesinado cruelmente. No era justo. Nada de esto era justo. ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? ¡Ni siquiera le hicieron un funeral por creer que se fugó de esa tonta ley!

Su esposo la abrazó y dejó que llorara en su pecho hasta calmarse, pero sin darse cuenta acabó durmiéndose.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente él le trajo una bandeja con un desayuno bastante abundante ya que se perdió la cena de ayer, además de que comerían juntos. Hicieron una pequeña charla irrelevante hasta que se puso serio y ella tragó saliva, sabiendo que era hora de hablar de lo que tanto temía.

-Finalmente tenemos las pruebas, Momo.- fue lo primero que dijo. –Con este pequeño trozo de video era obvio que ella tenía pensado ir a casa de tu hermano para casarse con él como acordaron, y es obvio que alguien la estaba persiguiendo con intenciones hostiles, eso se nota fácilmente por su expresión aterrorizada. Ella estaba intentando escapar de ese auto, y si te fijas bien se notan unos golpes en la parte trasera del auto que seguramente antes no estaban allí. Esto será más que suficiente para convencer a la policía de que no fue una fuga, también para convencer a tu hermano. ¿Pero cómo se lo dirás? Será un golpe muy fuerte.-

-Lo sé.- suspiró, abrazándose a sí misma. –Tal vez debería esperar hasta después de la boda… o unas semanas después ya que Takaede-san probablemente no me perdonará arruinar el estado emocional de su esposo justo después de casarse.-

-Comienzo a sentirme realmente mal por tu hermano, tal vez deba dejar de meter mi nariz en sus asuntos.- sacó la copia del papel que hizo imprimiendo la foto que sacó con su celular. –De todos modos no puedo encontrar la forma de descifrar los escritos, así que no tiene sentido que continúe.-

-¿Por qué no se lo envías a Hisagi-san? Él es detective así que debe saber de estas cosas.- propuso.

-¿Tú no estabas en contra de que investigue a tu hermano?- alzó una ceja.

-Sí, pero… me da un poco de curiosidad ese papel, tal vez tenga que ver con la razón de por qué se volvió tan… obsesivo. Y también me preocupa la actitud del robot y lo que dijiste acerca de que lo mira como furiosa, así que esto tal vez resuelva alguna duda.-

-En ese caso supongo que pediré su ayuda.- suspiró. -¿Tú estás segura de que quieres esperar hasta después de la boda y unas semanas para mostrarle las pruebas que hallaste?-

-Muy segura. No quiero arruinar su boda.- por más que Megumi no fuera enteramente de su agrado, tal vez lo ayude a sanar aunque sea un poco la herida que dejó Karin, o al menos sí mejor que ese robot que se construyó.

Izuru le envió el papel a Hisagi y ambos estaban esperando su respuesta, pero aparte de eso su investigación cesó. Y no estaba muy segura de qué hacer con lo que encontró. Su hermano iba a estar devastado, y le prometió a Yuzu que le diría lo que encontrara, pero no se sentía preparada para eso.

Una parte ingenua de su mente todavía esperaba que se tratara solo de un secuestro, pero después de hablarlo con su esposo llegaron a la conclusión de que eso no tenía sentido. Pasaron tres años, no hubo intentos de pedir un rescate y tampoco quedó ningún rastro de ella. Este trabajo fue hecho con el estricto propósito de hacerle daño a Toshiro. Y lo lograron.

Pasaron los días hasta que estuvieron a poco menos de una semana de la boda. Megumi y Rangiku estaban frenéticas asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien para tener la boda perfecta, mientras que Momo ayudaba en lo que podía, todavía un poco deprimida por los resultados de su investigación. Todavía no sabía cómo se lo iba a decir a Yuzu.

-Querida.- un día después de cenar, Izuru entró a su habitación mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo. –Recibí la llamada de Hisagi-san, no pudo descifrar el código pero me dio una idea muy buena, aunque necesitare tu ayuda.- cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado en la cama, sacando la hoja para observarla los dos. –Según Hisagi-san esto podría tratarse del cifrado de Vigènere, que desplaza a las letras del alfabeto inglés utilizando una palabra clave en específico. Sí encontráramos esa palabra clave, entonces tal vez podríamos descifrarlo.- dijo un poco emocionado. -¿Pero qué será? Tú eres la que mejor lo conoce así que…-

-Debe ser Karin.- dijo inmediatamente.

-Eh…- la miró con sus ojos azules muy abiertos. -¿No es eso demasiado obvio?-

-Eso pensé yo cuando introduje su fecha de cumpleaños como contraseña de su laboratorio y aun así funcionó. Inténtalo.-

-Bien, bien.- suspiró. –De todos modos ese cifrado es viejo y no muy conocido en Japón, así que tal vez solo pensó que nadie lo adivinaría y no le importó ser tan obvio al respecto.- murmuró mientras buscaba en internet por una extraña tabla llena de letras.

-¿Para qué sirve eso, querido?- preguntó sin comprender.

-Es lo que usaremos para descifrar lo que escribió. Empezaremos con las dos palabras escritas en letra más grande junto a la imagen adjunta.- señaló al extraño círculo deforme con manchas multicolores. –Necesitare que me prestes tu libreta.-

-Oh, claro.- rápidamente se la dio, observando como escribía allí a las letras sin sentido al lado de la imagen adjunta.

Escribió LRRQA KCKQISTP y bajo estas letras escribió KARIN KARINKAR y le explicó que de este modo usarían la tabla para hallar las letras intermedias entre unas palabras y las otras y así encontrar el verdadero mensaje.

-No debería tomarme mucho tiempo, incluso aunque esté en otro idioma.- dijo él comenzando a sacar letras. La primera fue una B.

-Esperó que esto pueda resolver alguna de nuestras dudas, incluso yo he notado lo mal que mira el robot a Shiro-chan últimamente.- se mordió el labio, más que muy preocupada.

-Honestamente estoy sorprendido de que aún no lo haya atacado, o tal vez sí lo hizo y él no dice nada.- la siguiente letra que encontró fue una R.

-No me sorprendería que intentara proteger su creación a toda costa, realmente su obsesión es peligrosa para todos, incluso él mismo.- ahora Izuru encontró una A. –Por lo menos ya no tuvo incidentes con los otros robots desde que ese me atacó… aunque todavía no puedo quitar de mi cabeza que realmente fue la copia de Karin-chan y no uno de los muñecos de nieve.- murmuró temerosa. Él ahora encontró una I.

-Podría ser, aunque de ser así lo sorprendente es que no te haya matado instantáneamente, la vi retorcer el brazo de un robot para devolverlo a la normalidad como si fuera papel. Es muy fuerte.- encontró la letra N y se detuvo. –B, R, A, I y N, es…-

-¿Cerebro?- frunció el ceño, luego volvió a mirar la imagen adjunta al dibujo de la copia de Karin. -¿Ese círculo es…?-

-Tal vez, todavía tengo que descifrar la otra palabra.- volvió a concentrarse en la tabla llena de letras y encontró una A. –Y por cierto, también me quede preocupado por el incidente con el robot, así que conseguí algunas… precauciones, en caso de que se vuelva a repetir.- encontró una C.

-¿Precauciones? ¿Qué precauciones?- ahora encontró una T.

-Solo una forma de defendernos de un robot, son pequeñas bombas que al ser accionadas provocan una pequeña explosión que aparte lanza una carga electromagnética que desactiva al robot si es que la explosión no lo destruyó lo suficiente como para dejarlo inservible.- encontró una I. –Aunque no ha sido necesario, por suerte. Pero sí esto es obra de Aizen entonces nunca se sabe cuándo puede volver a atacar.- encontró una V.

-Él ha estado extrañamente tranquilo desde que ese robot casi me mata… eso probablemente fue obra suya.- pero sí era verdad que fue la copia de Karin la que la atacó, entonces… Jadeó ruidosamente al darse cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- él encontró otra I.

-Aizen.- dijo nerviosamente mientras lo veía encontrar otra T. -¿Qué tal sí la razón por la cual ha estado tan tranquilo, es porque intenta hackear el robot más poderoso de Shiro-chan, al robot en el que más confía?- Izuru se congeló en medio de escribir la última letra que le faltaba para descifrar las dos palabras, que parecía ser una Y, pero ambos dejaron de prestarle atención a eso.

-Eso… tiene sentido.- murmuró pálido. –Pero sí Aizen se apodera de un robot tan poderoso como Karin entonces…-

-¿Entonces qué?- la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo estallar el seguro mientras el robot con apariencia de mujer entraba a su habitación sin permiso, con sus ojos extremadamente abiertos. –Por favor, no salten a conclusiones.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad.

Momo quiso gritar, pero su boca de inmediato fue cubierta por la mano del robot, que rápidamente hizo lo mismo con su esposo, usando su fuerza para dejarlos a ambos agarrados por la cabeza bajo sus brazos (teniendo que caminar inclinados ya que ella no era mucho más alta que Momo) con sus bocas firmemente cubiertas mientras salía de la habitación arrastrándolos hasta las escaleras.

Los dos se retorcieron desesperadamente, intentando liberarse de su agarre de hierro, pero fue inútil. Aun a pesar de todo, Momo no pudo evitar estar más sorprendida que esperanzada cuando vio que la copia de Karin estaba teniendo más problemas conteniéndola a ella que a su marido. ¿Pero cómo era posible? Ella era mucho más débil que su esposo. ¿Sería por esa lesión que sufrió salvando a su hermano del robot que se salió de control un mes atrás? Pero según recordaba ese fue su brazo izquierdo y era con ese brazo con el que sujetaba a Izuru sin ningún problema, sin dejarlo moverse siquiera un centímetro, mientras que con el brazo derecho Momo podía retorcerse libremente, no escapar pero al menos se movía.

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar en eso, porque rápidamente llegaron al laboratorio y la máquina los empujo a ambos al suelo, a lo que cayeron sentados con pequeños gemidos de dolor.

El robot cerró la puerta del laboratorio y se colocó frente a ella, volviendo a mirarlos otra vez con sus ojos sumamente abiertos con una emoción que no lograba descifrar muy bien, sí es que esa cosa incluso podía tener emociones.

-Entonces es cierto.- sollozó, temiendo por su vida. -¡Aizen te controla! ¡¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?!- miró alrededor del laboratorio con pánico. -¡¿Y dónde está mi hermano?! ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!-

-Por favor, ya le he dicho que no salte a conclusiones.- murmuró con voz apenas audible. –Pronto entenderán todo.-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros?- preguntó Izuru con el rostro muy serio. Momo notó que su mano estaba muy cerca de su bolsillo, y se preguntó sí tenía con él esas pequeñas bombas de las que le habló.

Se preguntó sí aun podían salvarse.

-Nada que no me ordenen.- contestó ella de nuevo con esa voz distante y baja.

-¿Y por qué te ordenaron espiarnos? ¿Por qué nos atacan ahora sí llevamos semanas con esto? ¿Todo esto es para cubrir el asesinato de Kurosaki Karin?- su mano se acercó aún más a su bolsillo.

-Yo…-

-No tienes por qué decirles nada, Karin.- una voz muy familiar hizo que el matrimonio Kira-Hinamori se estremeciera hasta los huesos.

Ambos voltearon lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada vacía del hombre que controlaba a la poderosa máquina.

-¿Shi-Shiro-chan?...- Momo lo miró sin poder creerlo.

Su hermano se acercó a ellos y se colocó a un lado de Karin, cerrando los ojos con pesar por un segundo antes de volver a mirarlos.

-Cuando mi informante en la policía me dijo que querías el expediente de Karin, al principio dude, pero luego le permití dártelo.- dijo él con voz fría e indiferente. -¿Qué podrías hacer tú con eso? Siempre fuiste débil e ingenua. ¿Qué sí intentabas encontrar la verdad? Nunca lo lograrías.- se encogió de hombros. –Eso fue lo que pensé.- suspiró largamente.

-Tú… ¡Tú eras el que presionaba al amigo de Hisagi-san!- no podía creerlo, definitivamente no podía creerlo.

-Y tú eres un científico con la capacidad suficiente como para eliminar la presencia de Kurosaki-san de las cámaras del gobierno.- murmuró Izuru, viéndose tan sorprendido como Momo se sentía.

-Tan fácil como dar declaraciones falsas de que últimamente había notado a Karin indecisa respecto a nuestra boda, que ella había intentado cancelar el compromiso una vez y yo la presioné para que aceptara porque sí no faltaríamos a la ley.- sonrió amargamente. –Se lo creyeron completamente, aunque me aseguré de que nada de eso llegué a la prensa y por supuesto que mi informante lo quitó antes de darte el expediente. Es tan absurdamente fácil que casi estoy decepcionado de nuestro sistema policial.-

Ante esas palabras tan despreciables viniendo de la boca de su hermanito, Momo sintió ganas de vomitar.

-Bastardo…- su esposo la abrazó al verla luchar para contener el vómito. –Todo este tiempo, tú eras la mente maestra detrás de este enredo. Eso era lo que ocultabas. No eres un loco obsesivo, ¡eres un psicópata criminal!- gritó lleno de ira.

-Sí quieren llamarme así, llámenme así, realmente no me importa.- rodó los ojos. –Nunca entenderían mis motivos.-

-¿Motivos?- Momo empezó a temblar de la ira. -¡¿Qué motivos podrían justificar asesinar a la persona que amas?! ¡Tú fuiste quien la mató! ¡Por eso haces todo esto! ¡¿Cómo puedes vivir con la sangre del amor de tu vida en tus manos?!- gritó entre lágrimas.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, Hinamori.- suspiró con hastío. –Iba a dejarte estar, podrías haber seguido con tu vida como sí nada, pero entonces llegó tu esposo y llegaron más lejos de lo que puedo permitir.- negó con la cabeza. –Siempre has sido una mente manipulable, una más en la multitud de personas mediocres, pero te casaste con un hombre inteligente, debo reconocer. Aprobé su matrimonio pensando que te mantendría fuera de problemas, pero acabó siendo quien te llevó a ellos. Oh, la ironía.- bufó.

-Fuiste descuidado.- murmuró Izuru de repente, entrecerrando sus ojos azules. –Dejaste la cámara en esa estación de gas y la cámara de Szayel sin manipular, pero probablemente no porque las hayas olvidado.-

-En eso me atrapaste.- pareció irritado. –Simplemente creí que no había necesidad. La familia de Karin fue molesta, en especial Kurosaki Ichigo, todos sin aceptar la conclusión de la policía, pero todos ellos eran estúpidos, sin la capacidad cerebral suficiente para pensar en algo así, además de que no han pasado tanto tiempo en esta ciudad como ustedes antes de mudarse. En eso los has superado, Kira. Mis felicitaciones.- aplaudió con puro sarcasmo.

-¿Y qué hay de los robots que se salieron de control? ¿También fueron obra tuya?- Momo lo miró sintiéndose absolutamente traicionada. -¿Tú los mandaste a matarme?-

-Sí usaras la mínima lógica, Hinamori, verías que eso es imposible.- rodó los ojos. –Por eso te digo que no te consideré una amenaza, no eres estúpida, pero no piensas lo suficiente. No, yo no mande a nadie ni nada a matarte, ese sí fue Aizen. Y lo creas o no, eres mi hermana y te amo, así que me ocupé de Aizen también.- de repente sonrió con tanta crueldad que le heló el corazón. –Está muerto. Yo lo asesiné hace un par de semanas, ya puedes agradecerme.-

Eso fue suficiente, Momo sintió una violenta arcada invadirla antes de que se inclinara hacia adelante y vomitara todo lo que comió en la cena en el piso frente a ellos.

Había tenido nauseas desde que lo vio salir de las sombras, pero escucharlo admitir que era un asesino, ya sea que asesinara al hombre que más odiaban en el mundo o no, realmente le revolvió el estómago. Sus lágrimas no dejaron de caer.

Sintió unas manos en su hombro y por un momento pensó que era su esposo, pero las manos eran demasiado pequeñas, y el grito de su marido exigiéndole a la máquina que se alejara de ella lo confirmó.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- gateó para alejarse de la réplica de Karin.

-No se siente bien, déjeme ayudarla. Puedo…-

-No, Karin, no será necesario.- su hermano levantó una mano para frenar al robot de acercarse más a ella. –No lo apreciaría de todos modos. Todo lo que ha hecho es tratar de alejarte de mí desde que llegó, y planeaba dejarla salirse con la suya, pero ha llegado demasiado lejos y tomaré acciones al respecto.- de pronto sacó de su bolsillo una jeringa.

-¿Qué es eso?- Izuru lo miró horrorizado. -¡¿Qué planeas hacerle a tu propia hermana?!-

-Karin, mantenlo quieto.- ante la orden de su amo, el robot apretó los puños y los dientes, antes de acercarse a Kira y envolverlo en sus brazos manteniendo los suyos quietos a sus costados. –Tranquila, Hinamori, esto solo dolerá unos cuantos minutos, luego te sentirás como nueva.- se acercó a ella con la jeringa en alto. –Son diminutos nanobots que afectaran el hipocampo de tu cerebro, haciéndote olvidar los últimos meses… o bueno, en realidad aún no están lo suficientemente refinados, así que puede que te quite años, décadas o toda la vida de recuerdos, pero esperemos que no.- se encogió de hombros como sí no le importara en lo absoluto. –Nunca te mataría, por supuesto, y no puedo dejar que vayas por ahí diciendo lo que sabes, así que tuve que recurrir a esto y lo mismo le pasará a Kira, pero descuida, incluso sí se olvidan me aseguraré de que sigan juntos. Los amantes deben estar juntos pase lo que pasé…- murmuró con la mirada distante, antes de carraspear. –Créeme que lo siento.- la tomó de la muñeca para ponerla en pie, apuntando la jeringa a su cuello.

-¡No, no por favor!- se retorció salvajemente, sin poder creer que esto estaba pasando. Ella hizo todo por él y él quería hacerle algo horrible. Este no era el hermano que amaba ¡este era un monstruo! -¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor!- la aguja rozó su cuello.

De repente oyeron un estruendo y lo siguiente que supo fue que la jeringa se alejó de su cuello y su esposo ahora estaba libre, pero en el suelo, y era la copia de Karin la que detuvo a su amo, sujetando con su fuerza monstruosa su muñeca mientras él todavía tenía presa la muñeca de su hermana.

-Karin…- él la miró con sus ojos turquesas brillando con ira y sorpresa. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-

-Amo, le ruego que lo reconsideré.- susurró con sus ojos todavía muy abiertos, pero ahora Momo vio perfectamente el sentimiento en ellos. Tenía miedo, estaba horrorizada. –Mis escáneres lo detectan, Momo-sama está embarazada.- todos se congelaron ante esa pieza de información.

-¿Qué?- susurró ella, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Izuru se puso en pie con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-No sabe los alcances de los nanobots, puede que el daño que hagan la vuelva incapaz de cuidarse a sí misma y ¿cómo podría cuidar a su bebé en esas condiciones? Por favor reconsidere su decisión.-

Toshiro frunció el ceño, luego cerró los ojos por un momento, antes de suspirar.

-No hay nada que reconsiderar.- negó con la cabeza. –Este embarazo no es más importante que nuestro secreto, Karin. Ellos podrán tener otros hijos cuando se recuperen, pero yo no voy a perderte.- quiso zafar su muñeca, pero ella no lo soltó. -¡Maldición, Karin, suéltame! ¡Te lo ordenó!- rugió enfadado.

-N-no…- susurró con voz apenas audible.

-¿Qué?- la miró incrédulo.

-¡He dicho que no, Toshiro!- le dedicó su propia mirada llena de furia. -¡Dejaste en condiciones horribles a todos esos hombres para luego matar a ese tal Aizen a sangre fría sin ningún remordimiento! ¡Y ahora podrías ser el responsable de que el hijo de Momo-san no sobreviva! ¡Estás loco sí crees que te dejare!- uso su otra mano para obligarlo a soltar la muñeca de Momo, que de inmediato corrió hacia su esposo.

-¡Estoy haciendo esto por nosotros! ¡Estás muy cerca de ser mi Karin! ¡No puedo retroceder ahora!- se zafó del agarre de su mano derecha como si no fuera nada, pero no pudo zafarse de su mano izquierda. -¡Suéltame, Karin! ¡Esto es por tu propio bien!-

Momo los vio forcejear sin poder creerlo, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí, aún con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y una mano abrazándose a su vientre. ¿De verdad estaba embarazada del bebé que su esposo y ella buscaron por tantos años? ¿Y aun así su hermano estaba dispuesto a hacerle algo horrible? No podía decidir sí este era el peor o el mejor día de su vida.

Contrario a ella, Izuru observaba la situación con ojos calculadores, tampoco entendía nada pero al menos sabía lo que quería hacer ahora mismo.

-Tienes que salir de aquí, Momo.- dijo con voz frenética. –Tu hermano está desquiciado y no sabemos de lo que es capaz. ¡Corre! Yo…- tragó saliva. –Haré lo que sea necesario para detenerlo.- llevó su mano a su bolsillo.

-¿Qué?- lo miró aterrada. -¡No puedes hacer eso!- se horrorizó al verlo sacar una pequeña granada de su bolsillo. -¡Lo matará! ¡Va a matar a mi hermano!- chilló escandalizada, provocando que tanto la creación como su creador voltearan a verlos.

Toshiro sacó un arma extraña de un bolsillo interno de su bata y la apuntó a Izuru.

-¡No hay otra opción! ¡Rápido, Momo, corre!- activó la granada y la lanzó directo a su hermano.

La granada voló directo al rostro de su hermano y Momo gritó horrorizada mientras su esposo intentaba alejarla para que no saliera herida, sin embargo, justo antes de que la pequeña bomba llegue muy lejos, Karin se colocó frente a Toshiro y atrapó la granada entre sus manos.

Explotó.

Tal como Izuru dijo, la explosión fue muy pequeña, y las manos del fuerte robot lograron contenerla… o eso pensó a primera vista.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Momo pudo ver mejor lo que pasó. Trozos de piel colgaban de la mano metálica de Karin tal como la vez que se destrozó el brazo izquierdo, y esa era su mano izquierda que estaba desprovista de piel dejando ver su composición metálica, pero su mano derecha…

-¿Qué…?...- Karin alzó su mano derecha frente a su rostro mientras la sangre corría por su brazo.

Su dedo meñique había volado, ya no estaba, y el resto de sus dedos seguían allí pero todos excepto el pulgar estaban desprovistos de piel y chorreando sangre, pero allí no había metal alguno.

Su mano derecha estaba hecha de carne y hueso.

-¿Qué demonios?- Izuru la miró con la boca abierta.

-Me duele…- dijo Karin con voz temblorosa. –Y sangró. Y…-

-Y la descarga electromagnética no te desactivo.- completó Izuru con ojos horrorizados. –Tú… tú no eres un robot.-

-No, no lo es.- los tres voltearon para ver a Toshiro, que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y los hombros encorvados. –Nunca lo fue. El término más adecuado para definirla es… Cyborg. Es una humana a la que se le han introducido partes robóticas para mejorarla o ayudarla a recuperar alguna capacidad pérdida, aunque en este caso… la convertí en Cyborg como mi intento para salvar su vida.- levantó la cabeza, con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas. –Pero no vas a creerme ¿verdad, Karin?- la miró solo a ella. –Te lo he dicho miles de veces, y aun así insistes en que eres solo una máquina, insistes en comportarte como una herramienta para mí. No importa lo que haga, te perdí ese día cuando te encontré muerta, destrozada en ese acantilado. ¿No es así?- susurró dolorosamente.

Karin, la verdadera Karin en carne y hueso y metal, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos pero esta vez llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad, y las lágrimas se deslizaron desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su barbilla… antes de que cayera desmayada frente a ellos, con su cuerpo aun goteando lágrimas desde su ojo izquierdo y sangre desde su mano derecha.

Sin poder soportar la carga de todo lo que acababa de escuchar, Momo no pudo culpar a la mitad robot/mitad humana y también se desmayó en brazos de su marido.

Fin.

¿O no?

Tal vez no, todavía me falta hacer la resolución del problema y explicar muchas cosas, pero no sé cuando lo haga xP

Decidí escribir otro capi para este fic y me salió mucho más largo de lo q esperaba o.o Es el doble de los otros caps combinados xD Pero bueno, ojala q les haya gustado n.n

¿Alguien se esperaba lo de Karin? Me da mucha curiosidad saber si alguien ya lo adivino, di varias pistas a lo largo de todo el fic pero las pistas en los caps anteriores fueron muy vagas, en este cap estaba temiendo ser muy obvia :P

Y claro tambien me interesa mucho saber q opinaron de todo el cap en general, de los giros y los momentos y... todo nwn Si quieren uwu

Bueno, ojala q les haya gustado y nos leeremos luego aunque no sé si en este fic XD

Los personajes de Tite! Las amo~

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
